


镜子

by MindYourOwnBusiness



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Violence, F/M, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindYourOwnBusiness/pseuds/MindYourOwnBusiness
Summary: 梅格林是父母的镜子。【混乱邪恶ABO CanonAU 鼹鼠中心】主金鼹，但金花离出场还有两章左右，目前只有小白日丈夫，伊欧日儿子【危险性癖大释放 趁现在跑还来得及】伊欧(O)生子设定。梅格林(O)和伊欧是全色盲。阿瑞蒂尔(A)伤残设定。它是我排遣压力、维持身心健康的赛博沙包，没啥底线，混邪就是混邪。预计涉及家暴、虐囚、父子强暴、单向母子恋、及各种亲缘在不同程度上的乱伦。具体预警以每章开头前的为准。
Relationships: Aredhel & Maeglin | Lómion, Aredhel/Eöl (Tolkien), Aredhel/Maeglin | Lómion (One-side), Eöl & Maeglin | Lómion, Eöl/Maeglin | Lómion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. 采矿坑道

梅格林靠在采矿坑道的墙壁上，双腿打着颤。他的手里举着一盏灯，火光微弱。他缓缓坐了下来，将灯放在地上，打开水袋里的水，倒出一点在用腰间的手巾上，就这样擦了擦脸和脖颈。他的父亲埃欧尔就在前面，手上提着另一盏灯。灯的光线几乎完全被身体挡住了，远远看去，前方只剩下了一个高大的黑影，缓缓向前移动。坑道极为幽暗，灯的光照仅仅为周身的一切赋予远近和距离，远没有达到分辨光泽和颜色所需要的强度。换做任何的精灵或是凡人，都很容易这昏暗而缺氧的空间内失去方向。但这亮度对于暗精灵而言是合适的。梅格林和他的父亲伊欧借着这光在岩洞里埋好炸药并成功引燃，收获到了装满整只口袋的矿石。在他父亲的脚边，几只由他的咒语召唤而来的硕大的鼹鼠替他推着小车，将采集到的矿石运出坑道。  
梅格林喘息着，试图再度站起身来，但他失败了。他的四肢却仿佛被抽干了力气，空虚、饥渴而疲惫的感觉像潮水一样漫上来。他挣扎着，再度清晰地感觉到自己的心跳：噗通、噗通——灯罩里，火苗虚弱地摇曳着，可供呼吸的空气仍旧稀薄。  
这是梅格林经历着体内躁动的第三天——并不是一个外出寻找矿藏的好时机——如果他从以前的不幸经历中学到了点什么的话，他就应该知道还是再等上一段时间随父亲出门的好。等到躁动彻底平息，恢复原先的精神与体力的时候再万无一失地出门，这样他便不会遇到任何事情使他遭受潜在的丢脸、尴尬，甚至危险。连续几年来每一次的躁动都比上一次的反应更大些，这种征兆意味着什么，他的母亲已经和他说过了。  
——Omega。这是男性Omega逐渐觉醒的标志。  
昆第在西迁的途中，一度在魔苟斯，那时还被称为米尔寇，的影响下被厄运萦绕，不时有不幸的族人被黑暗俘获，从此消失于夜色。数量锐减的昆第女性和复杂漫长的婚配受孕仪式无法满足种群繁衍的需要，眼看着昆第的人口在黑暗大敌的影响下越来越少，维拉请求伊露维塔授意，以维拉在地球上的有限神力产生对伊露维塔首生子女的影响，推动其自然繁衍。在伊露维拉的默许下，维拉将动物的交配繁衍的特性移植到首生子女的生理结构中，使其在原有生理特性的基础上逐渐分化出二度发育的能力。二度发育产生的第二性别被称为“Alpha”和“Omega”，没有二度发育的统称为“Beta”。仿佛是为弥补女性昆第较少的现象，二度发育的对象大多是男性昆第。二度发育中，Omega男性的身体逐渐产生发情现象，可以和女性一样承担着满足族群性交和生育的用途。Alpha生理上对Omega的发情产生回应，跨过了伊露维塔子女自然结合所需要的漫长求偶过程，在双双发情中直接进行交配，为Omega提供满足发情和生育所需的体液。  
从母亲那里听来的历史令梅格林感到不安，他的本能仿佛自发抗拒着这种乍听简直与动物无异的命运，几年来每每更进一步的生理反应都令他恶心、虚弱、头晕目眩，在未来那无可避免的荒诞的可能性面前无助地打着冷颤。在加速的心跳声中他仿佛听到了命运女神的脚步。更令他感到不安的是他的父亲也是Omega，而他正是他父亲生的孩子。  
他的父亲是Omega，也厌恶Omega。他无法想象那个高大、严厉而恐怖的伊欧竟然受孕并生下了他，更畏惧他对Omega特性的极度厌恶是否会进一步投射到对儿子的态度上。伊欧一直拖到他十二岁那年才终于给了他父名，他也仿佛知道那一年才清晰地确信了：他是属于他父亲伊欧的孩子。当真应该休息的，梅格林想，这样就能避免一切潜在的麻烦了。但他无法和父亲开口，因为他没有一个说得出口的理由。他不能跟父亲说，说自己可能是Omega，自己发育了。光是想象着他在父亲面前说出这种没羞没臊的话他就耻辱到无法忍受，绝望到了几乎要弃家门而逃。父亲要求他收点行装，他就收点行装；父亲要求他一起走，他就一起走。父亲要求他这样做，他就这样做。他那时候还根本没想过拒绝的可能和必要。  
在不远的前方，梅格林听到父亲的脚步停下了，是等待，又像是责问——“你怎么还不来？”——于是他灌了几口水，猛吸一口气，扶住墙壁，站起身来往前走。前方的路也许临近出口了，也许还有着不近的一段路程，梅格林现在的身体情况在崎岖的穴道内并不能如往日一般分辨清楚，但是随着更多清新的空气迎面灌入，他模模糊糊地感觉到天光的温度，甚至可以闻得到风中植被的气味，这种感觉让他的四肢又恢复了力气，很快便追上了父亲。  
他们又走了一段时间，始终半近不远地保持着一段距离，没有并排。现在离洞口更近了，天空就在前方闪着光，很小很小的一片，但足以在暗精灵的视野中留下炫目的痕迹。当他们越走越近的时候，他迫不得已用手挡住了即将流泪的眼睛。再然后，他们将斗篷的兜帽戴起，把那层特制的面纱放了下来，挡住逐渐增强的光线。洞穴里不是好受的，倘若在原地等到夜晚再回去，又要耽搁上好一阵的时间，而他们把干粮都吃尽了。尤其对于梅格林现在的身体状况，继续推迟下去更加危险。何况他始终没有开口和父亲说明他的情况，甚至没有提到“我们今天也许应该尽早回去”这件事，只默默地庆幸父亲的打算正如了他的愿。终于，几只鼹鼠将安装着滑轮的车放下了，返回它们原本栖息的洞穴深处。梅格林和他的父亲蹲下身，很轻地抚弄着它们沾满尘土的皮毛和脑袋，和它们说明最后的谢意，然后召唤出了徘徊在附近的马匹，将装满收获的口袋放进马背的褡裢，跃上马。回去的路上父子两个人仍旧没有说话。梅格林忐忑着，不知道父亲到底猜出他的异常没有。  
他们很快沿着来时的路进到了遮天蔽日的林子里。这种强度的光线已经不会刺伤他们的眼睛了，不过伊欧没有摘掉面纱，只是僵直着身体，驱使着马匹一路向前，于是梅格林也没有摘面纱，保持着和父亲一样的姿势骑马回家。他们在路过一潭湖水时住了步。要在进入家门之前跳进水里将身体洗净，这双父子一向都是这样做的。  
由于臀部和马背德持续摩擦，梅格林在跳下马的时候再度感觉到了一阵心悸，多亏了及时扶住马儿探来的脖颈才稳住身体没有跌倒。他掀开面纱，看着湖水，湖水亮晶晶地泛着光，光的缝隙里浮动着他苍白的面孔。他俯下身，挽起袖子，洗干净了手和脸。  
伊欧已经将衣服脱到岸边的石头上，步入了水里。他潜至湖心，在圈圈涟漪中浮上身来，看着他的儿子梅格林，一句话也没说。梅格林抬起头，对上了那双郑重肃穆到有点阴鸷的眼睛。他父亲的眼是美的，他不得不承认，但是相比之下他更喜欢母亲的那双。因为母亲的眼里有光的温度。父亲高大而佝偻的身躯没在水里，只露出赤裸的后背和肩膀，看上去没有了平日里的那种威严，但即便如此，在其转过头来看他的时刻那双眼也盯得他喘不过气。那锐利的目光昐明只从一个方向射来，却似乎四面八方无处不在，齐刷刷地穿过他的身子，将他穿了个透。梅格林低下头，将脸埋进水里，妄图以这种方式平息下心脏的狂跳。  
后来他们回到家里，清点了此次收获的数量，对账簿和记事簿进行了调整。之后他们难得没有各自回到房间用餐，而是选择坐在了在厅堂里一起吃，面对面。吃完饭，父亲在仆从递过来的水碗里将手洗净，然后对着他的耳朵低声吩咐了一句话。梅格林知道这大概是叫仆从给自己准备沐浴的意思。他真的有一双十分灵敏的耳朵。过了一会梅格林回到房间，赶走了替他更衣沐浴的仆从，准备自己洗。在门关上之前，仆从对他说，你的母亲想见你。

梅格林洗完澡出来，换好衣服去见母亲。  
“你怎么样？”他的母亲，诺多公主阿瑞蒂尔，贡多林的白公主，此时已经从床上起来了——梅格林很高兴看到这点——坐在藤椅上靠着好几只软垫，一侧的大腿上托着编到一半的新马鞭，而另一条伤腿则放在同藤椅相邻的床榻上。  
“我还好。”梅格林说。  
“他呢？”  
“他？我不知道。”  
阿瑞蒂尔的目光闪烁几下，皱起的眉显露出了某种不易言说的忧思。梅格林的心马上地疼了起来，甚至诞生了一种想要冲上前去将这纹路吻平的冲动。当他意识到了这种冲动时，他吓了一跳，惊恐而不惜一切地将其逐出脑海。他将双手背在身后，紧紧地相互攥着手腕。他的手又在抖了。  
“来，”阿瑞蒂尔抬起手，唤他过去。洁白的长长的衣袖随她动作垂下来，打开了一道这世上最最温柔的弧度。梅格林一瞬间怀疑母亲也许猜中了他心中所想，但他随即便意识到了这种担忧的荒谬，同时也想到了在母亲讲给他的故事里她不曾提到自己有其他埃尔达那样探寻人心的能力。于是他放心地走了过去，只当她又在对她唯一的儿子倾倒某种不合时宜的怜惜。  
当他过去的时候，他松下一口气——阿瑞蒂尔果真是在以自己的方式对这唯一的儿子，同样迫不得已困在森林里的另一位诺多昆第，表达着一种对于更加弱小的同类的爱怜——她拉着他的手臂，让他坐在身边。藤椅很大，足以在他幼年的时候往母亲身边容纳下他和他所有的靠枕，在他成年之后依旧容纳下他自身。然后阿瑞蒂尔抚摸着他的侧脸。轻松和失落同时爬上梅格林的心。他用他幼时的目光望着母亲，张惶着再度依靠本能建起一道精神屏障，克制下了内心不便暴露在对方面前的情感。  
母亲捧着他的脸，将他散落在额前的头发用手指梳到了脸侧，然后看了他一会儿，似乎想从他的眼里找到什么东西。她看上去没有找到自己想找的，并对这种失败不甚在意。她毕竟不是父亲，梅格林想。末了，她说道：“别叫他发现，好吗？”她的声音比刚才柔和了一点，上扬而轻缓的声调所表达的比起某种请求或者要求更接近一种带着疲惫的叹息。  
梅格林又替他的母亲难过了。他点点头，什么话也没说。他知道她在指什么。这件事暂时只是他们两个人的秘密。  
他们母子两个有太多瞒着他父亲的秘密。  
“你的父亲比他看上去的样子更脆弱。他是活在恨与忧惧中的自我放逐者。尽管生下了你（部分地违背了我的意愿，生下了你——阿瑞蒂尔始终未曾向她的儿子明说出来这点；她不曾料想她的儿子对此事的猜测远比实际发生的更加恐怖），但他始终从未接受过他身为Omega的事实，并为此醉心于控制。他倘如知道了你的身体跟他一样是Omega，不仅会将他对于自身的憎恨投到你身上，更会借此控制你。”这是他母亲以前和他说的话。  
“会和控制我一样地控制你”——这是他认为他母亲并未说出口的暗示。他想她是这个意思。看着母亲的伤腿，他想起自己残疾的眼睛，想起他们不得不受困于遮天蔽日的森林里德命运，更加不敢想象他的父亲可能会借他他发育成为Omega的事情对他做出怎样的事来。  
“但是……”梅格林听见自己的声音这样说。  
“什么？”  
“我不可能永远隐瞒下去。”梅格林说。  
“不可能。”他的母亲阿瑞蒂尔说道，“等到不得不说的时刻，让我去说。”  
梅格林再度陷入了他习以为常的沉默。他不知道母亲醒来了多久，也许已经好一会儿了，因为她又沉默了一会儿，便开始几乎一刻不停地在对他说着话，就像是她很久没有对另一个昆第开口说话了一样。她的话语东一句西一句的，句与句之间并不总是有着紧密的联系，仍旧使用只有他们两个才知道的那种语言，说得不快，为此梅格林听得也并不算费劲。他总是能找到方法听懂他母亲的意思。这一特点在他日后参与到诺多一族的历史中也有所体现，最终成了一句典籍中“梅格林善于洞察人心”的批语。  
梅格林总是相信他和母亲之间有某种特殊的联结，因为在他母亲和他讲述着从前的故事的时候，他可以生动的想象出他母亲曾经经历过的那个世界，甚至感受到她所描绘的那些东西的模样——颜色不再仅仅是语言中一种陌生无序的名词，而是沾染了光泽、情绪、温度的形容。从他母亲的讲述里，他从他生来便只有黑白两色的世界里第一次有了一种无限接近于颜色的感官体验。


	2. 毒草药

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 少量的梅格林对母亲的单箭头。  
> 家暴预警（伊欧对鼹鼠）。

很多年过去了。  
对于阿瑞蒂尔而言，南埃尔莫斯的森林中时光过得很快。四季常青的茂密枝桠挡住了日光，时光流逝几乎少了往常的一切参照。当她见证着她和丈夫的关系一复一日地冷下来，看着襁褓中的儿子逐渐长大，长得几乎有她那么高，甚至比她还要高，她知道：时光真的流去了。  
阿瑞蒂尔在森林里住下的年月和她见证过的漫长岁月相比只是一个零头，而对于她的儿子梅格林，一切才刚刚开始。他生在这片森林里，森林几乎就是他的整个世界。对于新经历的参照不过只是过去在森林里度过的短暂年月。如今梅格林已经成年，二度发育近乎完成——考虑到这双母子谁也无法确信它的确已经完成——一个是生来的王族Alpha，另一个是孤身受限于森林的Omega；一个对于Omega的发情期知之甚少，另一个所有关于发情期的知识全都来自于对此知之甚少的Alpha，他们谁也不了解Omega生理成熟的全过程，不知道当信息素和身体发展到了什么地步才标志着发育的完成，为此，“近乎”就是母子两个对于Omega发育阶段的最谨慎的猜想了。  
对于儿子的变化，伊欧始终没有对此说什么。他仍旧在打猎和寻矿脉的时候带上他的儿子，甚至更加频繁地带他参加他和矮人的碰面，将其介绍给他的矮人朋友，俨然把他当成为自己的继承人。他要求梅格林一起出门的时候总会避开后者的发情期，时间避开得过于巧妙，反而令梅格林在庆幸的同时感到不安，忧惧着伊欧是否已经猜得了什么，但由于这对父子向来是对此保持着“一方从来不说，另一方也从来不问”的态度，梅格林自觉更是没有主动引起父亲不必要的怀疑和随之而来的可怖后果的必要，便产生了某种侥幸心理，仿佛只要他还佯作父亲对此并不知情，父亲就真的也不会拆穿他的把戏。就这样，几十年过去，发情期始终没有成为可以放在明面上谈论的话题。  
在发情的日子里，梅格林把自己关在房间，独自忍过一轮轮潮涌般的热望，或者趁父母亲不注意的时候溜进树林，将身体彻底浸入冰凉的湖水，在濒临窒息的痛苦里徒劳地发泄着最原始的冲动。如果说初夏的季节里梅格林尚能体面地从湖心走出，一面喘息一面拧干长发，让爽利的林风吹干他的身体，在深秋的季节里置身湖水则是对发情期间分外敏感的身体的折磨：每每在将外袍解下留在岸边，多往水里试探着没入一分赤裸的身体，他的皮肤都在为湖水冰冷而慰藉的触感颤抖。当他彻底没入水中，一次次地绝望着、窒息着，在炙烈和寒冷的冲撞中达到肉体的高潮后，在他几乎在水里耗干了力气，求救似的抓上一弯低矮得垂落在湖面上的枝干时，他猛然将身体扯出水面，动作的狼狈与绝望几乎与落了水的凡人无异，瞬间惊起枯枝上栖息的鸟兽。他拖着湿漉漉的黑色长发伏在长满青苔的枝干上喘息着，脑袋埋藏在臂弯里瑟瑟发抖。  
仆从们对梅格林还是老样子。梅格林不多说的，他们也不多问，也许是因为他们在行事上一向保持着辛达宫廷中的传统，正如他们对待伊欧和阿瑞蒂尔一样，也许也是因为他们都是感知不到信息素的Beta。  
“或许该叫他把他吃的那种药给你。”一次谈天时，阿瑞蒂尔突然对梅格林说，“但我不放心……”  
“什么？”梅格林问道。  
“他在吃一种控制发情反应的药剂。”阿瑞蒂尔看着他，若有所思地说道。她的眉头微微皱着，眼睛里露出忧思的神情，这令梅格林隐隐不安，但他对此没说什么。他的母亲时常会露出这种神情，从他还小的时候就是这样。他知道自己对此帮不上忙，甚至模糊地感到也许令母亲如此忧心的缘由之一正是自身，他也已经习惯了对此保持着某种他认为应有的沉默。  
“真有这种东西？”过了一会，梅格林试探性地问道。  
“有的，但是……”阿瑞蒂尔低下头。她不清楚她每每感知不到丈夫发情的潮涌到底是因为这全部都是药物的作用，还是由于他发情期间也一直在回避自己。她想着，没有说出口。  
“对于它的机制我并不清楚。因为我不是Omega。“她说，”你知道，诺多昆第很少会像他这样回避发情期。我们都是任由它自然发展，把它当作维拉的礼物予以尊重。当然，不想自然结合的Omega也会想办法处理它，但不是像他这样……”  
说着，阿瑞蒂尔注意到儿子闪烁着的眼神，其中交织着的炙烈的渴望和压抑的痛苦令其逐渐停了下来，转而抬手抚上他的脸颊，小心地问道：“告诉我，你真的很痛苦吗，罗米恩？”  
梅格林躲开她的手，用力摇了摇头。然后他又点点头。  
阿瑞蒂尔什么都明白了。  
“我始终怀疑他吃的这种东西正是他如此古怪的原因……”她说，“库勒（Cuilë , life）草是一种含毒性的植物，没谁会……至少埃尔达不……”她用手撑着额头，阖上眼，摇摇头，又说，“可如果没有办法……如果没有办法，这总比什么都不做来得好。”——伊露维塔，为什么我的孩子偏偏无法离开这片森林？  
梅格林心说不对。也许还有一个办法，但他不想说，也根本说不出口。他轻轻用手背快速地触碰了一下刚才阿瑞蒂尔碰过的皮肤，感觉到耳尖微微发烫。Alpha的信息素如同无心掉落的火星一般点燃了整片干旱已久的草原。他压抑已久的身体本能地感到欣悦和慰藉，同时又贪婪地渴求更多。他的心狂跳着，几乎要背离他的身体，背离他的意志，冲破他的胸膛。于是他低下头，隐藏下不该被母亲看见的目光。

伊欧的仆从中没有医官，当年随伊欧出走到森林里的辛达昆第中也没有哪个特长医护。他们懂得的医护知识只够照顾伊欧而已。何况多年过去，现在伊欧身边剩下的仆从八个减到了五个，加上伊欧始终对自己的发情期讳莫如深，这群 Beta对Omega发情期的常识东拼西凑到底有限，阿瑞蒂尔和梅格林并不打算向这些仆从咨询太多，以免泄露梅格林二度发育成为Omega的事实。伊欧仆人的首要效忠对象是伊欧，这对母子对此毫不怀疑。但这并不是说他们对这对母子不好。阿瑞蒂尔从一开始就受到了他们的恭敬对待（在最初的日子里甚至惊叹而流连于密林深处竟有如此精湛的厨艺和佳酿，直到住下后才知道这些拿来招待她的食物他们，包括伊欧，并不常吃），这份恭敬也始终没有随着夫妻间日益增加的间隙和怨怼而减退半分，她不知道这到底是由于她的魅力还是因为她是这里唯一的Alpha，或者说这一切其实仅仅是伊欧的意思。他们并不刻意回避她，尽管总体上和她说话不多。他们的对话基本限于起居餐食、收入物产，还有一点关于伊欧的内容（如果他们喝多了的话），并不真的把她当作他们之中的一个。这一小群仆人安静而内敛，喜好喝酒，喝饱酒就聚在湖边唱歌。伊欧对他们的活动从不阻拦，也从不参与。伊欧不过节，也不饮酒，更不唱歌，至少他身边的昆第都从没听过。他最大的爱好是钻进铸造房一连待上几天，或者在林中骑行、游猎，或者到山间岩洞里采矿，再或者，偶尔出门拜访因他精湛的铸造技艺而相识、来往的矮人，也没有更多了。他总一个人待着，除了婚后短暂的一小段时间以外他的大半辈子都这样度过。尽管住在森林里的只有他和他的仆从，但他们之间并不紧密。仆从并不总和他们的主人待在一起，甚至在那些节庆的日子，他们连续整夜游荡在溪流和湖泊边，追寻着星光的足迹。有时候阿瑞蒂尔会到他们中去，引着他们说一些谁也不会在清醒的时候说起的话题。  
阿瑞蒂尔决心为梅格林探得一点伊欧缓解发情期的秘密，挑了一个伊欧把他自己锁起来独个呆着的日子加入其中，在仆从们饮光了整桶甜酒后试探着把话题往伊欧的发情期上靠。她傍晚时牵了马，跟随空气中的酒香找到了仆从群聚的湖畔，将路上打得的两只野鸭交到擅长烹饪的那位手里。他们生起了火。借着烤熟的鸭肉，酒桶里的酒又下去了不少，阿瑞蒂尔确信现在无论聊起什么这些辛达昆第都不会记得了。  
“他又把自己关起来了。”阿瑞蒂尔说，“在最早的时候，他都是怎么处理这段日子的？”  
“您知道，他吃他的药，一直都是。”一个仆从说道。他醉了，步子虚虚的，脸上也浮现出一种迷离而模糊的笑意。  
“从小就是？”  
“我觉得是。”  
“不是。”另一个说。  
阿瑞蒂尔等着下文，但是这一个似乎也喝了太多的酒，倚着树干，半阖着眼，衣袍微微地散开，发出一种氤氲的酒味。这些辛达酿的酒和人类、矮人都不同，喝进去之后会在呼吸间产生一种馥郁的香气。他仿佛沉浸在某种幻觉或者梦境里，也许并没有意识到自己在说什么，也许并不打算把话说下去。  
“有几种药是这个林子里才有的……我看过他熬汤剩下的药渣。”就当阿瑞蒂尔几乎要马上追问下去的时候，他突然又开口了，轻轻推了一下身边那位辛达的肩膀，笑道，“你原来在宫廷里根本不随他们一起打猎，也从没跟过医师，不知道这个。”  
“有一种草，您对它不高兴，但辛达一直都是在用那个来缓解发情。”  
“那是最传统的方子，Omega都在吃，没有不吃的。后来主人往里加了别的草药……打那之后他也不再去安格罗德的领地了……”  
“你说库勒草？”  
“是的。”  
“辛达怎么用它？”  
“加热后服用吧，我想。但我不是Omega，我不懂。”  
“不是这么简单吧。我看主人从来不吃它的茎叶，都是熬到变色然后扔掉的。”  
“库勒草还能熬变色？”  
“你没熬过，当然不知道。你又不是Omega。当然，这里也没谁是Omega。”  
在醉呓中，阿瑞蒂尔除了库勒草以外仍旧对伊欧的药方一无所知。她把这个消息告诉了他的儿子梅格林，后者心思沉重地点了点头，知道也许最后的方法真的只剩下了一种，那就是去向伊欧本人询问了。这不是个容易的决定，但是梅格林决心自己要去。他不愿再为自己的事情麻烦母亲了。  
即便再怕也要去，他想。  
至少，他也是个Omega，他又想。  
诚然，阿瑞蒂尔再三希望他把面对父亲暴怒的可能留给她来面对，仿佛在遮天蔽日的森林里这是她所能为其提供的唯一庇护与光照，可是数十年的岁月折射在她和梅格林身上完全是不相称的重量。对于阿瑞蒂尔而言，数十年的短暂时光过去，“罗米恩”仍旧是那个和他父亲一样不得不在活在微光之中的婴孩，是她无法将其带至贡多林于是不惜一切地将其护在羽翼下的挚爱的幼子；而对于梅格林而言他已经在森林里度过了从出生开始的六十余年，这期间他学会了在无声的硝烟中察言观色，学会了既不让父亲生气也不让母亲担忧，学会了怎么替他的母亲隐瞒父亲，又学会了怎么替他的父亲隐瞒母亲。他在铸造房里依靠观察和模仿制作出和他父亲一样出色的成品，又在母亲的指导和复述下完美复制出了她在维林诺习得的精湛骑射。他开始学着寻找矿脉、和矮人交际，学着成为他父亲期望的继承人，同时也逐渐升起了对森林之外的世界的模糊的向往。他不断发育的骨骼、增长的肌肉，还有他生理心理的一系列变化无不在宣告着他作为伊露维塔的首生子女的一员其生命已经开始步入成年，他对母亲的依恋里开始生出了一种懵懂而热切的渴望，在极端的自傲和自耻里他的灵魂像是风中的烛火一样摇摆不定。母亲始终把他当作幼子爱护的愿望和父亲在他生命的前十二年里表现出的冷漠无情一样令其不堪忍受。为了从母亲的呵护里逃出，他宁愿自己独自面对父亲——是为他，也是为了他的母亲。  
贡多林的公主难道不是为了自己才留在这篇阴暗而局限的森林里的吗——梅格林为自己素来习惯于躲在她的身后而感到羞耻甚至可憎，渴望以成年昆第的形象挺拔地站在她的身前。在这孩子气的愿望的驱使下，他就那么独身一人去了。尽管一路上反复掂量着如何向父亲伊欧开口，他还是没再知会他的母亲，就这样独自一人地去找父亲坦白他的秘密。他突然没来由地想起了前不久他的父亲带他乘马南下，将矮人定制的武器交付验收并参加了一场不大不小的晚宴的场景。在那里他还是第一次见到了那么多阿尔达的生灵。除去那一次，他好像也已经很久没有和父亲一起用过餐了。恍惚间他又想起母亲在他儿时为他唱的歌谣，好像是一首提灯时代传唱的歌。如果真是这样，那也许父亲也会。听说那个时代昆第群落还没有分散，昆第仍旧是相互往来通婚的……  
不知不觉间，梅格林竟已然站到伊欧的门前。伊欧的房门竟然没有从内上锁，而仅仅是虚掩着，这可是梅格林自从有记忆以来不多见的罕事。这也许说明他今天心情很不错，这是好事——这样想着，梅格林又多了一些面对父亲的勇气。  
房门露出了极窄的一道缝隙，为阴暗的室内里投去了一线微光。梅格林小心地借着这道小缝往里望，望见了父亲伏在桌前的背影。他一瞬间真想冲进去伏在父亲的膝头坦白自己小心翼翼掩藏着的一切，告诉父亲自己也是一个和他一样的Omega，仿佛在他心里的某一个角落还残留着一点对于父亲的希冀。可是就在即将叩门而入时，他这才发现了自己的手又湿又凉，微微打着颤。恍惚中他升起了不如什么时候趁父亲不在来这里偷一些药剂的打算，但是，他又想，倘若偷窃被发现后果岂不是更加不堪忍受吗？既然他的药只有他一人用，那么药量的无端减少一定很难瞒过他的眼睛吧？不如还是坦白吧，就趁现在，在他还有一丝勇气的时候，向父亲坦白身体发育的实情，再询问他惯用的那种药剂——当梅格林真的想清楚一切的时候已经太晚了，他计划中的言语几乎只说了个开头便再没有声音。在一声惊恐的尖叫里，他发现父亲将盛水的壶砸了过来。他本能地护住头，往床的方向躲闪。他的身体落到铺着柔软织物的木床上——带着他父亲的气味的床铺……骤然间他意识到了父亲决计不准自己触碰他的床，可这真的太晚了。金属的壶落在地上，发出一声高亢的巨响，嗡嗡震着滚向床下的灰尘里。梅格林从床上撑起身，呆坐在那里。  
“你不会以为我真的没有发现吧，我的儿子？”伊欧说着，朝着梅格林走过去，然后在他反应过来以前一把掐住了他的脖子，将他从床上提起，又一把摁在墙上：“叫我看看你。”  
梅格林的四肢本能地抽动起来。随着脖颈上的力气不断加大，他的视野逐渐模糊。在他最后那阵绝望的踢蹬减弱后，伊欧松开了。  
梅格林一下子摔落在地上。疼痛中，他的感官逐渐复苏，恍惚听见他的父亲在说什么，好像是来回重复一句话，夹杂着冷笑：  
“她现在明白了？”  
梅格林不清楚伊欧到底在说什么，但这阴沉而怨毒的语气令其不敢接一句话。他伏在地上虚弱地喘着气，断断续续地咳着。他本能地感到这一定是在说母亲，但是他父亲的话语在他脑海里连不成线，跟他任何一段回忆都达不成有效的关系。  
“站起来。”伊欧命令道。  
于是梅格林撑起身体，扶着墙站起来。尽管他的身体摇摇晃晃地站不稳，但他的确站起来了。他庆幸自己没有再惹怒父亲。  
“你曾经问我说想去找费诺里安，或者想去贡多林，也是为了这个？”伊欧问道。  
梅格林没有回答。他也不知道是不是为的这个，但他真的想走。如果去不成他母亲讲过的那些地方，他至少想去看看其他昆第的领地。  
“你知不知道，诺多族的Omega都是没有尊严的奴隶？”  
梅格林彻底怔住了。伊欧注视着他的反应，再一次地冷笑了起来，似乎为他的反应感到不齿。  
“她没和你说过，是吧。”伊欧的声音终于彻底平和了下来，平和得有点令他害怕。不知从什么时候开始，伊欧已经不再喊阿瑞蒂尔的名字了，正如阿瑞蒂尔不再喊他的名字。  
“不，她……母亲不会骗我。”  
“她是Alpha，又是皇族，她如何告诉你连她自己也没经过的事呢？有些事情她不清楚，更不会相信。”  
“不是——”不是你说的这样，梅格林想说，但他还没来得及说完，骤然之间他的父亲对他吼道：“诺多族的王子哪有一个好东西！”  
“——血腥、邪恶、淫乱、无耻！伊露维塔造下的败类，祸害中洲的生灵！你以为你去了他们会以礼相待，把你当作白公主的儿子吗？他们只会盘剥你，低看你，把你当作肉欲的客体……”  
“够了，住口吧父亲！”  
“你是我的儿子，诺多王子不会喜欢你的，因为你是我的儿子！”  
“不，不要再——给您自己留一些尊严吧，父亲！”  
“哈，尊严——你可和我一样，都是Omega。”  
“父亲，您不清醒了，难道她说的是真的吗，您吃的药剂……”  
“‘腐蚀了我的心智、我的脑子’？——你那样相信你的母亲！那我问你，我就问你一句：你可曾知道皇族里有一个Omega吗？”  
这时候一阵亮光照进室内，父子两个不约而同地低下头去，挡住了被强光刺痛的眼睛。门开了。阿瑞蒂尔白色的身影出现在了门口，带着林中的风的气息。当木门砰地一声合上时，她的衣裙再度成了黑暗里最为明亮的颜色。  
“没事的，母亲。”梅格林抢先说道。他飞快地拉起领子，企图遮掩脖颈上的指印。这一开口他才意识到自己声音中的哽咽，一抬手，果然从脸上沾到了湿湿的泪痕。他不想这样，尤其不想给母亲看到。  
“他都知道了？”阿瑞蒂尔看着梅格林，沉默了一会，试图和声问道，结果一开口，声音比她所以为的要更加低沉一些，夹杂着某种指向明确的怒意。  
“你跟我说话。”伊欧咬牙切齿地看着她。  
“你不配。”阿瑞蒂尔转过头来，朝那双眼睛直直对视过去。气氛冷了起来。  
“住口。不许你这样跟我说话。”  
“你上一次说这句话的时候我可还记得。”阿瑞蒂尔短促地笑了一声，眼里闪过一道疯狂的恶毒和嫌恶，“我当时说了些什么，你该不会忘吧。”  
“不，不会，永远不会。当轮到你亲爱的儿子时，你才知道你那天对我说的话是多么可笑又多么可耻吗？Omega如果企图平顺地挨过发情期，不靠草药又靠什么呢？当真要靠Alpha的阴茎吗？”  
“伊露维塔，不要再说亵渎的话了！——既然你最清楚发情期的痛苦，那你就帮帮他！帮他度过他的那段日子！或者带他去找安格罗德也好，你在这里对他出气安的又是什么歹心！”  
“你当初骂我吃药吃坏了脑子，今天却指使他来祈求我的药方，又让我带他去见早已和我恩断义绝的情夫！我看你也不必低三下四，我的公主，眼前这不是还有一个能帮帮他的Alpha吗？”  
“——父亲！”梅格林脸色惨白地绝望地喊了一声，冲出门外。他在林间漫无目的地跑着，仿佛始终可以闻到方才阿瑞蒂尔在林间游荡的气味，也无法分辨到底是他在无意识地追着这种他太过熟悉的味道还是他在心头生出了某种幻觉。那气味就像光一样，缠绕着他，缠绕着整片森林，漂浮在他的心头，即便他闭上眼也仍旧能看到那美好的影子。梅格林一直跑着，直到跑到离家足够远的地方，终于跌跌撞撞地一头扎入灌木丛，抱着身边粗壮而弯曲的树枝开始干呕起来。当他几乎将消化液全部咳出，全身的重量全部支撑在树干上时，他才渐渐体会到刚才被自己遮蔽掉的绝望和悲伤。他心里的某一处似乎死去了。


	3. 爱从诞生到磨灭究竟需要多久的时间？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这一章主要讲（早已变质的）父母爱情……  
> 森林中的落难公主：白公主-错  
> 森林中的落难公主：埃欧尔-对

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 为封建男精伊欧增点一点新时代男德——赶着给第二王室生儿子。  
> Omega生子，女性哺乳设定。  
> （于是男性Alpha仍旧是金字塔顶端的阶级）

梅格林冲出门外，木门在惯性的作用下缓缓合上，终于发出一声沉闷的声响。  
伊欧将目光投向阿瑞蒂尔，命令道：“把他给我带回来。”  
白公主愤恨地大笑一声，当即拉开门，光线顷刻间再度涌入房间，灼痛了伊欧的双眼。  
“毫无廉耻的东西！你父亲当年把你赶走真是便宜了你，许你出来真是糟践了南埃尔莫斯的森林。”语毕，来自贡多林的公主转身就走，跨上她的马奔入林子。马儿疾驰着，卷起了一阵风，风中尘土飞扬。  
在沉甸甸的木门合上以前，伊欧踉跄着追了出去，但他没追远，只是立在檐下深深的阴影里，望着她皎洁的背影，脸上久久地挂着泪痕。泪光中，他的眼燃烧着愤怒与怨毒的火焰。  
很快，阿瑞蒂尔的背影消失了。据说就是在此时此刻，伊欧立下了那句因其精准与歹毒而闻名后世的诅咒：“省省力气吧，不必再大费口舌地相互诅咒了。我索性替你把话说到底——你我全都不得好死。”

白公主离开贡多林的时候还是夏天，当她辗转几处终于踏进南埃尔莫斯的林地时，时节已经到了冬季。盘踞在北方的黑暗大敌令中洲的冬天极为寒冷，夹杂了黑暗魔法的风雪和雾霭对贝尔兰发起阵阵突袭，成为诺多部族冬季行军的最大阻力。当阿瑞蒂尔穿越层层风雪南下跨国克隆河，躲入森林谷地时，她发现这片林地比周遭的荒芜地带更加繁茂也更加温暖。长青的草叶仍旧是深深的翠绿色，在落叶的间隙里挺拔地立着，叶间托着一簇一簇晶莹的雪。雪小了下去，也没了狂啸的风。溪水汩汩流着，溪底是各色的落叶，腐败的、没腐败的都有。天空中浅浅的晶莹的亮光融化在了溪水里。阿瑞蒂尔牵着马，小心地徒步于雪和泥泞，意外地发现了一条被雪覆盖的林间小路。那的确是一条小路，覆盖着厚厚的雪，比起林中其他的地方显得更加平整而光秃，大约是路上的植被被铲平了的缘故。阿瑞蒂尔沿着小路缓缓走着，很快便察觉到森林中似乎藏着一双眼睛。  
阿瑞蒂尔环顾四周，看不见任何东西，于是她拔出了箭，搭上弓，朝她直觉指引的方向直射过去。这一下，黑影中的存在现了身，是一位昆第。她的弓射掉了几缕银色的头发，箭身带起的风掀开了他遮住面孔的黑纱。一张阴鸷、孱弱又美丽的脸显露出来，带着初雪似的目光——目光甫一投来，很快便垂了下去，畏怯地闪了闪，好像很想打量闯入林间的陌生访客，却又碍于其光耀而不敢抬头。那身影犹豫了一刻后，身子闪进树林里不见了。白公主在最初的惊诧褪去后，立刻驱马追了过去。  
阿瑞蒂尔在溪边找到了这位不知名的昆第。他弯着身子，饮着马，隐匿进一片树林形成的黑暗的阴影里。  
“你跑什么？”阿瑞蒂尔笑了一声，隔着溪水放开声音问道。  
那声音也跟着笑了一下，说道：“你不追我就不逃。”  
“不是你先逃的吗？你不逃我就不会追你。”  
“出来吧，”阿瑞蒂尔又道，“让我看看你。我还没正式和你相识。”  
于是伊欧慢慢从树荫下走出来。他的身量在辛达昆第中算得上高大，但同诺多相比也并不足道。他的身体也许称得上健壮，但绝称不上健全。在他身上，创世神伊露维塔赠与首生子女的美丽被扭曲成了一种特殊的病态，美得阴鸷而残缺，像是从繁密的枝叶间筛下又折射在池塘里的一线变了形的光。他的灵魂如同森林深处某段崎岖的老树，常年被青苔与藤蔓覆盖，乍看仿佛也像旁的树一般青翠，孕有生机，直到走进后才发现原来它早已死去不知多少年，其间早已被虫蚁蛀蚀，成为毒蛇的巢穴。这深入骨髓的病态反映到他的躯体乃至面貌上，竟令贡多林的白公主一见倾心，随即在她自己还未意识到的时候便爆发出了一种英雄般的浪漫的热情。这猛然爆发出的光和热将他们的生命在林子里燃尽了。  
伊欧挺直佝偻的背，抬头望向阿瑞蒂尔。此时的天空奇迹般地晴朗了，几束光从枝叶间穿过，落在她身上。她笑着望他，黑发上散落着晶莹的雪粒，灰色的眼睛着着火，盛满了他从没见过的光耀。这幅画面如同闪电一般击中了他。他愣在原地，一时间说不出话来。四下里皑皑的白雪映着白袍，在双目的刺痛之中他又低下头去，藏起了他即将含泪的目光。  
“我是阿瑞蒂尔。”阿瑞蒂尔跃上马背，驱马涉水来到他所在的对岸。

伊欧请她到家中，吩咐仆从招待客人，马上托着阿瑞蒂尔刚打来的鹿。不用伊欧多说，仆从以最隆重的礼节招待这自从伊欧来到森林后的第一个也是唯一一个客人，并把鹿扛走进行处理。其中有几个细心的看到了伊欧泛红的眼睛，为他拿来了眼药。他本想躲开阿瑞蒂尔自己上药，但是他的动作还有不安的心并没有逃过维林诺精灵格外敏锐的感知。后者一把抓住他的手腕，将他摁在椅子上，吻了吻他灼烧般刺痛的眼帘，亲手帮他把药膏敷上。  
夜晚降临了，窗外又响起落雪的声音。伊欧用匕首将烤熟的鹿肉切成小块，盛到阿瑞蒂尔的盘子里。一旁的小锅上熬着用植物根茎和香料煮的肉汤。在盛情的招待下，阿瑞蒂尔和伊欧聊了许多贝尔兰各地的见闻，仍旧没有说出自己是来自贡多林的白公主的实情。她想着既然接受了对方的好意，便没有必要令对方作难，在谈到自己的时候只说是打猎迷了路，意外闯进这里，除此之外不再多说，心想任谁也看得出她是个诺多昆第了，既然有些事他们不提，那自己不提也好。伊欧看她的容貌、谈吐、举止，以及周身的信息素大致也对她的身份猜到了几分，但他也没有对此多说什么，仿佛只要不问，那令他不安的东西就不真的存在。  
“我还不知道这一带的林子里竟有你这样的人物。”阿瑞蒂尔说，“我甚至不知道这里有昆第居住。”  
伊欧犹豫了一阵，说道：“我原先也不住在这里。”  
“孤单吗？”阿瑞蒂尔问他。  
“总比和我来的地方好。”  
伊欧此时并没有打算将自己的身世全部告知阿瑞蒂尔，正如阿瑞蒂尔并没有把自己的身世告知他。但是没过多久，他们就彼此袒露了一切，从眼前的肉体到过去的故事。阿瑞蒂尔的信息素异常的猛烈饱满，意外地唤起了许久没有同Alpha结合过的伊欧的发情期。还没到睡觉的时间，伊欧就按捺不住对她敞开了身体。在提灯时代，为了促进昆第部族的繁衍，维拉请求创世神伊露维塔相助，将伊露维塔造物之间的生殖能力相互挪用，于是身为Omega的男性昆第在发情期间正如发情的母兽，备具繁育后代的能力，而身为Alpha的女性昆第在交合的时刻也将幻化出雄兽一般的器官，填补进Omega的身体。寒冷的冬日，离群索居的林中小屋里只有阿瑞蒂尔和伊欧两个。情欲的火焰越烧越旺，原始的信息素逐渐溢满整间屋子。  
落在地上的先是一只水壶。然后是伊欧的衣袍。然后是被撕扯下的内衣碎片。紧接着上面盖上了阿瑞蒂尔德的衣裙，就像盖在腐败的落叶上的厚厚一层雪。火苗舔舐着汤锅，无人看管的热汤暴沸着洒了满地。据说伊欧的仆从闻声而来收拾灶台，途中竟破天荒地打翻了一只木碗，不过谁也没有在意，事后谁也不再提起，最后随着林中的屋子逐渐空了，就连这件事的发生也逐渐被忘记。  
房间没有窗。当鸟鸣声逐渐响起，阿瑞蒂尔知道天开始亮了。  
“好看。像雪，像星光。”她用手指轻轻捋着伊欧的头发，看着后者疲惫到一句话也不说的样子，率先打破沉默说道。  
“这话我以前听过。”伊欧靠着软垫上，背对着阿瑞蒂尔，半埋着脸。一条满是污迹的毛毯搭在他的腰间，堪堪遮住了最为隐私的地方。此时正是他的精神场域最不设防的时候。阿瑞蒂尔游走在场域的边缘，向中窥得几分。  
“是谁？”阿瑞蒂尔问。  
接着她听到伊欧笑了一下。“几百年过去了，皇室惯用的比喻还是这么老套。”他说。  
忽略了阿瑞蒂尔的惊讶和羞愧，他轻轻拉过阿瑞蒂尔的手，把精神场域的一隅向她敞开，以非语言的形式袒露了一部分关于他自身的故事。这些事阿瑞蒂尔从未向贡多林提起，梅格林又知之甚少，辛达部族的历史中更不会记述，最终伊欧仅仅成为一个没有意义、没有故事的受诅咒的名字留存在史诗之中，正如他的母亲最初为他命名时对家人哭诉的那样——“他的出生就受诅咒的，我给他起什么名字都没有意义。”  
通过伊欧为其打开的记忆的窗口，阿瑞蒂尔得知伊欧自幼和母亲生活在贝尔兰的森林。他的降生为母亲一家带来了众多非难，最终在一个夜晚，几近发疯的母亲骑马带他连续疾行几个昼夜，终于来到辛格尔王的宫廷，一路上的侍卫见她怀里抓着一个银发的孩童竟没有一个敢拦。最终母亲带着他见到了辛格尔和美丽安，当场划破自己的手臂，当着辛格尔王就地起誓，要求宫廷收留这个意外降生的孩子，以死相逼。辛格尔王同意了她的乞求，并破例宽恕了她的罪过，她也就此跟随使臣出海到海对岸的天鹅港另行谋生，直到日月升起后不久，她的兄弟带着她的颈环跪倒在辛格尔王前要求一个交代，伊欧才第一次再度听到关于母亲的消息。伊欧在宫廷中住下的时候尚且年幼，皇室对他的待遇远不及王子，又绝非等同于庶民。宫廷中始终没谁告诉他任何关于父亲的消息，于是他也从不开口提起，甚至回避一切皇族，在宫闱深处几个避光的房间里过着由仆从照顾的学徒生活。阿瑞蒂尔只知道他后来不顾一切地从宫中逃了出来，有几个同样不喜欢辛格尔的仆从跟随他一起来到这里，但其中缘由被他隐蔽了。  
很快春天到了，冰雪融化，天气转暖，阿瑞蒂尔要回贡多林。伊欧为此对她大发脾气，流着泪乞求她别走，甚至以死相逼，而阿瑞蒂尔从不为谁改变自己已经做出的决定。她决意离去，甚至劝伊欧和她一起走，说自己会想方设法说服兄长图尔贡和一众领主同意他留下，何况她知道只要伊欧去了，他们就决无可能冒着秘密外泄的风险把他赶走。但伊欧说自己无法离开，也不愿意走。他畏光的眼无法在阳光下生活，他的心抗拒任何昆第群落。自从离开昆第的宫廷，便此生不愿回去。他诅咒阿瑞蒂尔的无情，并扬言憎恶一切昆第贵族，尤其是诺多王子——那些明明拥有一切却仍旧将他的挚爱夺走的败类。于是阿瑞蒂尔出于某种说不清的愧疚和同情，又多安抚了伊欧一段时日。为了留住阿瑞蒂尔，伊欧在交合中哄劝她同意为其受精，最终致使Omega的身体怀上了她的孩子。阿瑞蒂尔事后为此怒斥他，谴责他的所作所为缺乏最基本的道德和荣誉心，但的确再度为此多留了几个月的光阴。很快又到了冬天，森林下起初雪，阿瑞蒂尔又说起返回贡多林的计划，并说等到雪大以后路会更加难走，她不想再多等上一个冬天。在阿瑞蒂尔出行前夕伊欧以孩子作为挽留，阿瑞蒂尔再度谴责他毫无底线的私心，斥责他利用魔法哄骗自己参与了先前并没有想过的决定，并且再度提议在其生产以前一起返回贡多林。她说：“对于我的城市，我失踪得太久了。我当初对于三位护我出行的领主不辞而别，没想到一走竟是这么长的时间，如今我要为此承担我的责任。我必须见到兄长，告知他我这段时日的消息，我必须见到我的密友和仆从，告知他们我这段时间都去了哪里——但你不要疑心我这一去便是抛弃了你：我以我和家族的荣誉起誓，我必将在你生产后回到南埃尔莫斯尽我哺乳的责任，此后也必会时常来看你。”伊欧这次没有拦她。次日，阿瑞蒂尔的马驶至在森林边缘，意外踏断了积雪下的冰层。阿瑞蒂尔跌下马去，摔伤了腿。伊欧的仆从里没有懂得医术的，自然也没有办法彻底治愈她的腿伤，此后她再也难以进行长时间的骑行。这一次，阿瑞蒂尔对伊欧大为大为光火，他们再度大吵一架，几乎将一切的愤怒与恨意相互倾泻。阿瑞蒂尔谴责伊欧卑鄙的诡计让她彻底失去了她此生的健康，而伊欧嘲笑阿瑞蒂尔的迁怒又咒骂她的一意孤行，双方甚至到了几乎动手的地步。最后阿瑞蒂尔念在伊欧怀孕的份上终究让步了。这一次，伊欧唾弃她“高傲而虚伪”的怜悯。  
冬天过去了，伊欧的孩子降生世间，父母的关系并没有真正得到缓解。伊欧嫉恨阿瑞蒂尔将更多的精力用以哺乳，远胜对于自己的关切，而阿瑞蒂尔也再没有对伊欧展露过以往的热情。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一点点正剧以外的脑补，愿意看的看看就好：
> 
> 封建社会的性别阶层金字塔是A男>A女>B男>B女>O男>O女，Omega女性在金字塔最底层。为了稳固阶层利益和建成权威，皇室只与Alpha 和Beta 繁育后代，这样后代不是Alpha 就是Beta，不会是Omega。伊欧的父亲是辛达皇族，妈妈是Omega女性。妈妈一个人带孩子，实在是熬不下去了，冲入宫廷找辛格尔要个交代。
> 
> 伊欧至死不知道爹是谁。伊欧的妈妈在发情期中怀孕，她可能都不清楚爹具体是辛达皇室的谁……也许爹曾经和亲属说过这档事，但既然私生子找上门，为了继承权的体面，也为自己体面，不会认亲，同样其他精也不敢说，派到伊欧身边去的都是不知情的精，而伊欧那个身心状态用不着皇室动手，自己就把自己差不多软禁了，皇室喜闻乐见，也不去管他，只要他安分即可……结合第二章看会有更多惊喜（惊吓？）伊欧后来送了辛格尔一把剑，米莉安说这把剑上有些令人的恨意也许正是因为这些事（邪说中洲历史一把好手）


	4. 癔症

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 病掉的伊欧终于对鼹鼠下手了。  
> 预警：父亲家暴儿子，父亲强暴儿子。母亲家暴父亲。父亲家暴母亲。杀亲警告。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 封建伊欧，对  
> 疯贱伊欧，对对对

伊欧自从生产以后，眼下的阴影更深了，眉宇间的神情也更加阴冷，眼神中先前曾有过的光泽荡然无存，仿佛回到了婚前的日子，而脾气已然比那时更坏。为此，身边的仆从又有几个离他而去；剩下的大多是没有地方去的流浪者，留下的原因更多的也是出于对伊欧的怜悯和早前誓言约束下的责任心。他们知道伊欧独自活在森林里必然活不下去。但事情并非一开始即是如此，他也尝试过去为迎接孩子的出生做准备，给他造了摇篮、床铺等用得上的物件，甚至也幻想过喜爱他的孩子，可发生的毕竟发生了。生产的疲惫磨灭了一半他对儿子的兴趣，阿瑞蒂尔对他的持续冷漠更是让他在孩子身上所寄托的希望彻底落空，加倍失去了对他的热情。他少爱的心灵无法挤出足够的养料给予自身，遑论新出生的孩子。从仆从的手中，阿瑞蒂尔接过了她的儿子，为他命名“罗米恩”。不分日夜的哺乳打乱了她的作息，使她连续几年没有多余的精力照看生产后的父亲，更不愿面对他的冷脸，听到屡屡指向自己的指责更是厌烦不已。日子一天天过去，伊欧和阿瑞蒂尔的儿子越长越像诺多王子，阿瑞蒂尔对孩子流露出了双方都不曾想过的喜爱，甚至同他说着维林诺精灵使用的语言，教他诺多皇室的做派，这一切不遂伊欧的意。他感觉属于自己的东西被夺走了，被妻子背叛，也被儿子背叛。他成了落单的那一个。  
伊欧在发情期回避阿瑞蒂尔，重新采集了婚前使用的草药，宁愿压抑着本性的需求也不愿乞求来自贡多林的白公主半句。阿瑞蒂尔发现伊欧竟然私下服用被她的族人认定为慢性毒药的东西时又惊又怒，叫他不要吃了，并质问道：“你宁可服用这种毒害你心智的东西也不愿来找我帮你吗？在你心里我到底算是什么东西！”“如果同你说话只会得到如此傲慢的言语，那我宁可不找你。”伊欧回道。阿瑞蒂尔的高傲每每激怒同样高傲的伊欧，伊欧的冷漠换回了阿瑞蒂尔的冷漠，这样的对话总是以不断升级的争吵告终，而越是这样，双方越没有一个出来率先道歉。直到有一次，外出归来的伊欧发现自己的草药和坩埚器什全不见了。一位仆从说起阿瑞蒂尔几日前把他的东西连同小孩用旧的衣物器具一起处理掉的事。  
“是我烧的。”阿瑞蒂尔直接说道。  
“伊露维塔！那是我的东西！”  
“你不相信埃尔达的知识，净做些盲目愚蠢的事！”  
见伊欧嘴唇颤抖地愣在原地，阿瑞蒂尔预感他又要发作，索性先他一步起身骂道：“还从不听我劝，不知道你的固执迟早有一天会把你自己害死！告诉你，我也厌倦了争吵。直接烧掉是为你的心智着想，也为我们好。”  
不管她的“我们”是指他的仆从还是他的孩子，这都是他所不能容忍的羞辱，几乎等同于对他尊严的挑衅了。他冷笑着说道：  
“我就知道皇族没有一个好东西！你对丈夫都这样的独断妄为，你兄弟们能做出轼亲的兽行也不足怪了。你竟在我像母兽一样忍受折磨的时候一点情意没有，光想着奴役我，羞辱我，让我躺在你身下挨操！”  
“如果不是当初你诱惑我操你，哄骗我和你生孩子，还暗中施法折断了我的腿，我今天也不会站在这里骂你！你但凡有点良知就不会把这一切全都怪在我的头上！”  
“你是Alpha，又是女性，还是诺多，你不比奥克更懂我的发情期吧！”  
“杂种，把你亵渎的话收回去！和我结合是那么耻辱的事吗？”见他将自己与魔苟斯的黑暗生物相提并论，白公主彻底变了脸色，“要是和我结合那么令你作难，你早该在遇到我的那刻好好提点着自己，别做出让你我后悔的事。”  
阿瑞蒂尔看一眼自己的伤腿，以极尽嘲讽的眼神剜向伊欧：“怎么五年前的那个冬天你把廉耻忘得一干二净，事后也没见你反省过自己下流、淫贱、不知耻，现在倒像个维尔玛的大祭司似的见不得我操你？”  
“满口下流的不正是尊贵的白公主你吗？伊露维塔！亏你还出身诺多皇室，你不知道我的东西就是我的东西？谁准许你碰我的东西！”伊欧吼道。他的身体禁不住如此动怒，撑在桌上喘息着，干裂开的双唇不带一丝血色。只是他还不肯罢休，盯着阿瑞蒂尔的眼里闪着光，哑着嗓子说道：“把你诺多皇室的那一套收回去吧。我要知道你是这种满口下流的婊子，我才不会跟你好。我要知道他是诺多面孔的后裔，你就是杀了我，我也不会为你受孕。”  
“住口吧，混帐东西！我没有见过比你还恶毒下流的昆第了。”  
这时窗边的摇篮里突然爆发出了一声啼哭。哭声持续地响着，撕心裂肺。伊欧尖叫一声，起身冲向襁褓里的孩子。但白公主离孩子更近，她护在摇篮前，抄起挂在墙上的马鞭，对着伊欧的脸猛甩出去，并叫他滚。  
“滚开，杂种！他是你的孩子，也是我的孩子。他既然被你生到了世上，我就会保护他，照顾他，承担起我为母的责任。你要敢动他，我就敢杀你。诺多向来说话算话，这是我最后一次警告你。”  
伊欧剧烈地颤抖着，断断续续地喘着气。他伸手够向桌上盛水的壶，连抓几次都抓空了，终于握紧了手柄，用尽力气对着妻儿的方向砸过去。“你疯了！”白公主抱着孩子滚到一旁，将其死死地护在怀里。伊欧将桌上剩余的物什一扫而下，金属的、木质的器皿一时间乒乒乓乓滚落了满地。  
“不准你再提诺多！”在阿瑞蒂尔震惊的目光中，伊欧接连拨倒立柜上的花瓶，扯下墙上的挂毯扔在满是污渍的地上，踩上去，“我是杂种，死在南埃尔莫斯的林子里也没有一个伤心的，不过来自维林诺的白公主死在这里一定很憋屈吧？我看我们不妨一起死在这里。”  
阿瑞蒂尔用尽力气压过伊欧发泄的声音，道：“不要把话说的太早吧！但我告诉你，就算我要死，也要拉你一起。倘若杀了我，杀了孩子，死后你的名字将永远被昆第部族憎恶，以最为不齿的方式提起，作为代代沿袭的耻辱和教训；你连作为杂种被提起都不配。”她的手上还握着马鞭，骨节发白，青筋暴起。这时，她怀里的婴儿突然再度发出了啼哭。  
“叫他安静！”  
“闭嘴！”阿瑞蒂尔朝丈夫抡起一鞭，“滚！”  
伊欧朝后趔趄几步，终于扶着墙站稳身体，颤抖地用手摸上脸，只见手上一道深色的血迹。在赶来的仆从的搀扶下，他离开了，将脸上的污渍洗净。  
后来他们谁也没有道歉，这件事情谁也没有再提，就让生活回到了平静的样子。白公主妥协了，她没有在伊欧面前再提诺多的任何事物，怕他再度发疯失去心智，相比之下，伊欧对梅格林维持的距离比起妥协更像是赌气。直到梅格林长到十二岁，瘦高的身体开始逐渐显露出一点成年昆第的形貌，伊欧才将其同那个记忆里的婴孩剥离，第一次为他起了“梅格林”的名字。  
伊欧眼里的梅格林始终太像诺多了，那头和她母亲几乎一样的黑发是他最为鲜明的特点，此外他和诺多皇族的相似随着年纪的增长更加显露出来。他颧骨和鼻子的形状、眉毛的形状、耳朵的形状，还有从下颌到肩膀的线条，甚至是他讲话时从胸腔发出的声音，无不带着他母亲的印记。而且仿佛回报了伊欧对他早年间的疏离一般，梅格林更爱他的母亲，与母亲待在一起的时刻远胜于陪伴他的父亲。伊欧很少主动同儿子亲近，但这不妨碍他对此心怀不满，并把这种嫉恨迁怒于阿瑞蒂尔的诡计。直到梅格林不断长大，越来越像成人，伊欧才再度认可了在这个年幼的昆弟后代身上所展露出的聪慧、顺服，还有坚韧的生命力，都无愧于宣称是他伊欧的儿子。他终于开始对他传授他的阅历和技艺，并在教导他的过程中获得了铸造冶炼所带给他的那种成就和满足，甚至比那更多。他开始在梅格林的身上逐渐看到了自己的影子。  
这不全然是好事。  
伊欧第一次嗅到梅格林的信息素时，他惊觉于这种信息素和他以及阿瑞蒂尔的相似。他为这种相似感到惊奇，也为这其中的某种荒诞感到恶心。梅格林的信息素属于跟他一样的Omega，却同阿瑞蒂尔一样带着一点山风和冰雪的味道，只是其中的干冽被稀释了，多了一些氤氲的松柏的香气。伊欧厌恶Omega，更厌恶开口提及此事。但他最后还是把他控制发情反应的药剂给了梅格林。  
梅格林从此如愿以偿地遮掩了一切Omega的迹象，在父亲面前不再泄露一点发情的征兆。伊欧教给了他熬药的方法。梅格林第一次看他父亲熬药的时候耳尖都红了，但他忍着羞愧，像观察铸造一样观察父亲的熬制。药剂静置三日以后，待深褐色的纤维沉淀下来，药汤渐变得清澈，此时是效力最强的时候。梅格林一口气将它饮下去，苦得接连咳了一阵，担心叫父母听见。灌下去的药汤灼烧着他的内脏，他感觉昏昏很沉，但是发情的反应减轻了，他的血液里再也没有那种渴求着一切触碰和填补的冲动。他躺在床上，无意识地用手轻轻抚弄着他的身体，简单地发泄过后就睡了。

一个雨夜，阿瑞蒂尔的伤腿又在疼，早早喝过助眠的药物准备休息。梅格林陪在她的床边，突然之间听到了远远传来摔东西的声音。是他的父亲。他看着阿瑞蒂尔的表情，仿佛她除了伤腿以外，头也痛得厉害，斥责伊欧扰得他们母子不得安宁。在雨声中，他格外灵敏的耳朵听到了父亲痛骂矮人“背信弃义”，不时锤着桌子，陆续地往地上砸着工作室的器物，从喝茶的银制炊具到各类铁器，还有装饰用的木雕石雕，几乎可以想到的东西都被他砸了一遍。梅格林知道父亲在阴雨的天气里心绪会格外烦躁，加上近日又在怨恨矮人部落和诺多领主交易的事情，他害怕父亲万一哪一句诅咒起诺多昆第来会被母亲听见，不忍心伤病复发的母亲还要再匀出多余的心力为此烦扰。于是他过去了，不知自己哪来的勇气，径直披着雨披一路来到父亲的房间，果真在工作室见到了他。  
“您小声一些，母亲要睡了！”梅格林大声说道。他以他前所未有的音量同他的父亲讲话，似乎不再如前些年探进伊欧的房间时那样畏惧伊欧的发作。如果真和母亲说的一样，是那掺了毒药的抑制剂让他一点点失去往常的谨慎和忧惧，他想，那倒不见得是坏事。  
伊欧停止了动作，看向门边的梅格林。梅格林拿身体顶着门，然后用尽力气将狂风驱赶下的木门缓缓合上。一些雨丝被他带进了室内。尽管他即时解下了雨披，并在门口的毯子上蹭干了靴子上的泥，那股潮湿的雨味还有泥土的腥气仍令伊欧感到恶心。伊欧喘着粗气，倚靠在工作台上，看着他，接着解下他半搭在身上的外袍，重重甩在地上，命令门边的梅格林过去。梅格林过去了。  
伊欧卷起袖子，用他那劲瘦干枯的大手托起梅格林的头，端详了他一阵，目光直至他黑色的瞳孔深处，将他盯得喘不过气来。  
“你明明是我的儿子，却处处向着诺多的公主。”他说。  
梅格林的嘴唇动了一下，仿佛想说些什么的样子，但最终一个音节也没吐出来。紧接着，伊欧抬起手，在他的脸上落下一记掌掴。他猝不及防地尖叫一声，捂着脸趔趄着向后退去，却被伊欧扔在地上的水碗绊倒，直接摔在了地上。  
“说话啊！”伊欧上前一步，拉起梅格林的衣襟。  
“我错了！但是——您也小声一点吧，父亲！”一时间梅格林忘记了害怕，抬起头来看着他，对他说道。  
伊欧笑了。他拖着梅格林的衣襟将他一路拽往工作台，然后一把拎起他，将他面朝下砸在桌子上，然后在模糊不清的惨叫声中，如黑塔一般压了上去。  
“别以为我不知道你心中对你母亲有怎样的淫念，无耻下流的东西！”伊欧拾起一根铁杆，将其穿过他的腋下，然后用桌旁捆绑货物的绳索将他的两条手臂向后一勒，连续拴上几圈，牢牢固定在铁杆上。然后他扒下他的裤子，再扯下他的靴子，连同裤子一起扔在地上。梅格林的下身彻底裸露在了他的父亲伊欧的眼前，那紧紧贴着桌面的前端在惊恐与疼痛之中缓缓立起。  
“你向着她。你想要她。”伊欧说道。  
“不，”梅格林颤抖着挣扎道，肩背与手臂被铁杆折磨得生疼，却发现怎么也抬不起身体，任由下身赤裸着、无遮无挡地展露在了他暴怒的父亲面前，对他预感即将发生的事情更是无能为力，“不，不是……住手吧，父亲！”  
“撒谎。”伊欧的两只大手摁住梅格林赤裸的大腿根部，在上面掐出了深色的指痕，“别动。”  
梅格林绝望地喊道：“父亲，我乞求您！”  
“住口！”伊欧捡起一根铜质的压尺，用力抽上他的臀尖。坚硬的尺身在他的臀部划出了几道散发着血腥味的割痕。梅格林痛呼出声。“叫得大声点，让她听见你挨打的声音，或者索性叫她再闯进来，亲眼看看你被我剥了裤子的丑陋模样！”  
“——让她好好看看你在她面前硬起来的样子！”  
梅格林嘴唇颤抖着，什么话也说不出来，眼泪径自往下淌。疼痛中他的下体挺立得更高，紧紧地抵着冰凉的台面。他的臀缝翕动着，在灼烧般的痛楚中等待着更严酷的惩罚，并为之羞愧不已。他为这一切感到可耻而可恨，为他的父亲也为他自身——在他内心深处，他父亲接连砸来的辱骂揭露了某些他最不愿承认的事实。这些年他急于摆脱Omega的生理限制，企图像个真正的诺多王子一样表现出独立而英勇的气概来，不再让他对父亲的畏怯损害他正直的荣誉心，可是直到此时，他才知道自己的愿望有多希望渺茫。  
他扭动着臀部试图躲闪，然而伊欧一掌压在了他的腰间，接连将抽打着他的臀部和大腿：“我叫你别动！”  
每次压尺落下，梅格林的身体都随着响亮的击打声痉挛一刻，闷哼出声。“父亲，住手吧……疼……”他挣扎着说道。可是他的父亲仍旧没有放过他的意思，在已经变深的皮肤上落下了更为猛烈的抽打。梅格林终于小声地抽泣起来，将头绝望地埋在了完全凌乱的长发里。  
“懦夫，没有你母亲你就活不成了？只会向母亲求救的孬种。”  
“废物！——只会祈求Alpha的怜悯！”  
“当你见过诺多皇室里那群败类，你就会明白Omega对于他们而言只是一具可以肆意玩弄的肉体。”  
梅格林咬着嘴唇控制着自己的声音，企图多给自己留下一些尊严，但是他直到咬破了唇，唇齿间尝到了浓重的血腥味，也无法压抑住他越来越剧烈的抽泣。狼狈中，他感觉到不断落在下身的抽打终于消失了，一个坚硬滚烫的东西抵上大腿内壁。当他意识到这是什么的时候他周身猛地一颤，再度惊慌着想要躲逃。他父亲掐住他的腰，将那异物蹭至他早已濡湿的臀缝。他使尽力气挣扎着，但他疼到几乎脱力的大腿和臀瓣再也没有能力承受一丝多余的摩擦，别住他手臂的铁杆隔着衣料磨得皮肤疼痛不已。最终他放弃了。在泪水中他徒劳地喘着气，恨自己真的像个懦夫，竟甘愿对他的父亲敞开身体。  
“你知道在你还小的时候，她扔掉我对发情反应的抑制药剂，叫我怎么做吗？”伊欧喃喃道，“就是这样……”  
他挤进了那道还从未有谁触碰的后穴，不顾梅格林的反应，慢慢将整个下体全部塞入其中：“她要我躺在她的身下，任由阴茎插弄……”  
梅格林想表现得坚强些，忍住哭叫，但他疲惫不堪的身心已经再也做不出任何抵抗。他颤抖着，试图把那根东西挤出体外，但又渴望着被填补、被灌满。即便没有发情，已经发育成熟的Omega身体仍旧有其本能的渴望。“放松一点……会弄伤你……”伊欧动了一下，说道。  
梅格林咬着头发，哽咽着，尝试放松身体。令他恐惧而羞耻的是Omega身体居然对侵入做出了它本能的反应，淌着催情的黏液。父亲的抽插逐渐有了响亮的水渍声。  
伊欧攥住他的头发，开始了真正的抽插。梅格林不自觉地绷紧了身体，抽泣逐渐变成了高亢的闷哼，在疼痛与快感的压榨下陷入原始的混沌之中。梅格林再度怀疑在双圣树亮起以前维拉乞求伊露维塔的用意——竟真是为了维持昆第部族的繁衍，宁可让其中的部分成员像动物一样放弃身为首生子女的尊严吗？如果伊露维塔当真像传言中一样爱着祂的造物，又为何从不将维拉做出的改变重新收回，为何要让这兽性的本能延续到今日，难道祂竟默许这一切吗？  
当伊欧拔出的时候，梅格林的身体仍旧止不住地颤抖。一股股灼热的液体从他的前端喷射了出去，直到他的小孔颤抖着吐着清水，再也吐不出来任何白色的黏液，他初尝情事的敏感的身体仍旧颤抖着，享受着任何一点触碰所带来的欢愉，仿佛他的肉体彻底从灵魂中撕裂了出去。  
“起来。”伊欧拍了一下他的大腿——声音响亮，但是并不痛，这令梅格林的心里升起了一股自觉可耻的庆幸，“去洗干净。”  
然后伊欧离开了，临走前给梅格林松了绑，放任他面朝下地躺在那里。后来不知过了多久，有仆从赶来帮他穿起衣服和鞋袜，搀扶着他在大雨中走回自己的房间，那里已经放好了浴缸，浴缸里盛着热水。他赶走了仆从，却始终不想碰自己的身体，最终还是拉铃喊来了同一位仆从来帮他洗净。他躺在浴缸里，望着天花板，一点泪也没有了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一不小心写长了……逃离森林的情节就在下一章！  
> 鼹鼠在南埃尔莫斯的苦日子终于快到头了，接下来要进入跑路中的苦日子——（我是大坏坏啦，苦日子没有头啦，啦啦啦，啦啦啦，鼹鼠来打我呀～打不到啦～）


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一句话概括本章：封建道德害死精的故事（划）梅格林终于要和白公主一道前往贡多林了。

此后，梅格林在床上趴了五日。噩梦萦绕着他。  
他曾以为忍受伊欧的施虐就是最痛苦的事，只要忍过了，一切都会好——他的伤口会愈合，他的父亲会清醒过来，一切都会回复成旧时的模样；但是他趴在床上，累累的伤口暴露在空气中，挨着潮湿的凉风，越发疼痛难忍。他甚至发起了烧。肉体和灵魂一样的灼烧着他，在灼烧的疼痛里灵肉固有的联系即将断裂。他想动但是动不了，只觉得肢体格外地沉，又格外地轻，他无法凭借本身的意愿操动他的躯壳，一点力气也没有。他阖着眼，却格外地清醒，仿佛在空中看着自己，看到自己的身体上冒出了滚滚白烟，又仿佛看到了一切，看到了自己从有记忆以来的全部岁月。时空每时每刻都在变化，所有的时空全部坍缩成了一点，一秒拉成了几个纪元。他彻底忘了时间。  
不知怎的，他猛地想起昆第中流传的故事来：难道违背常理的性事真会剥离他的灵与肉吗？他想起旧谚中的曼督斯，只觉得可怖。他还不想去那个遥远的、未知的地方，让灵魂停留在那里，在无知无觉的混沌中渡过难以计数的时间，尽管他也并不觉得自己有多想留在这里，可还是眼前的相对更让他愿意留恋。他害怕，他想起从没见过的早先族人迷瑞尔，他想大声问她曼督斯到底是个什么地方——她到过那里，又重返世间，那么这两者相比到底哪个更好？或者说，到底哪个更堪忍受？哪个更不会带来痛苦和煎熬？他知道自己的意念无法穿到海的另一头，甚至从未到过维林诺也从未见过诸神的他的声音也自然不会被任何神明听见。他也觉得很累，可他还不想走。他想，大海的西方真的是个没有衰老、没有苦痛、没有哀愁的富足的乐园吗？他的母亲从那里来，亲眼见过维林诺的光辉，既然她把那里说的好，或者如传说一样，维林诺是众神对伊露维塔的首生子女的恩典，那么曼督斯也并非是什么折磨灵魂的地方吧？可是即便如此他也不想走。他觉得自己没有错。他心说他是自愿的，因为他放弃了反抗，因为他——伊露维塔啊，想起来他就觉得羞愧而耻辱——他接纳了他父亲的肉体，甚至从中感觉到了前所未有的填充——这只是顺从维拉安排给他的躯体的本能罢了，难道他竟真的如伊欧所骂的一样，是个“下流东西”吗？  
“众神维拉啊，”他绝望地在内心对神明祈求道，生怕祂们听不见他的意志一样，“我是自愿的。”  
他哭了起来。然后他又陷入了噩梦。  
梦里，柔软的床铺变成了金属板，而他被伊欧捶打着，就像是一块炽热的铜或铁。而他的骨骼远比那脆弱得多，在猛击之下几乎裂碎。疼痛感包裹着他，他叫不出声来。他的四肢被固定在金属板上，和一块正在接受塑形的金属毫无差别。他想逃，但逃不掉。重重的锻造锤从背上砸，他逃不掉，但他想逃。最终他逃走了，逃到了树林里，周身的树影如鱼一样游动。他骑着马，狼狈地挂在马背上，臂间搂着马的脖颈。马跑得飞快，穿过稠密的树影向前跑。他听见了野兽的嘶吼。嘶吼声从背后传来，一声接一声，无比凄厉。他尝试回头看，可是黑暗的密林深处什么都没有。黑色灰色的色块游动着，他从中看不清任何东西。他想叫马停下，而马竟听不懂他的话。马一直向前跑。前方的大地裂开缝隙，缝隙越拉越大——是悬崖。马还在向前跑。他从悬崖上掉了下去。  
坠落悬崖——这是梅格林自从儿时以来的梦。每次父亲和母亲爆发争吵，他就会做这样的梦。有时候会有一只他想象的大鸟来接他，有时候没有。这次没有。他已经很多很多年没有见过梦中洁白柔软的大鸟了。  
天空暗了又亮。梅格林的枕头时不时地被泪水沾湿，然后又干了。他感到眩晕，想爬起来喝水，可他仍旧抬不起肢体。半睡半醒中，有仆从给他送了餐食，他没理，仆从就默默在下次进屋的时候给他换上新的。连日的饥饿彻底耗空了他的养分，虚弱中他甚至低低地呻吟起来，声音模糊在了枕头里。逐渐的，他饿到什么感觉都没有了，身体的温度降了下来，他开始感觉冷。周身的一切都离他远去了，他也不再做梦。后来他听到了乐声，模模糊糊地一直响着——直到时间过去很久，他才想起这原是母亲唱给他的童谣。不知从哪一刻起，他闻到了雨的气味，感知到了从窗缝中飘来的带着水汽和草木气息的风。他重新开始感觉到周身的一切。他听到了鸟鸣，还有门外仆从打扫的响声，闻到了面包和餐食的香味。这股味道让他感到恶心。他叫仆从把食物拿走，只剩了掺了糖和果浆的水在桌上。他挣扎着坐下，端着水慢慢喝起来。他没有放弃他的躯壳，他还活着。

伊露维塔的首生儿女具有奇迹般的痊愈能力。也许不及维林诺精灵康复得那样快，花了五日的时间，梅格林肉身的伤也已经复原。他仍和从前一样对伊欧恭敬地行礼，依照他的安排做事情，听从他的吩咐，只是每每回避了其投在他身上的眼神，像怕它会在哪里烧出个洞似的。而他父亲对此也没有如往常那样谴责他，只是默默将眼神从他的身上移开，不再多言。父子两个在这里竟然达成了微妙的默契。除此之外，梅格林畏惧他父亲的触摸，也畏惧他母亲的触摸。为了重新平静下来，他驱马前往森林。  
梅格林不知道，这一连串的事情并未躲过他母亲阿瑞蒂尔的眼睛。他自以为只要把自己关在房中，这个家里便没有一个在意他的。他错了。从林中甫一回家，梅格林便听到了阿瑞蒂尔要找他的消息。他的心中升起了一股不祥的预感。他想，母亲还是知道了，比他所预想的甚至还要更快些。他骤然怕了起来。他饮了马，把其带回马厩，又给马槽中换过了草，仍踯躅着不肯到他母亲的房间去。最后他亲自带着打得的把野兔进到厨房，交给仆从。在他站在厨房的时候，门开了。门口站着白衣白裙的阿瑞蒂尔，就像一道光。他的眼睛畏缩了一下。  
“我原先叫你来找我。你不来吗？”阿瑞蒂尔走进来，质问道。厨房安静了，切肉切菜的仆从都停下了动作，在行过礼后恭敬地站在了两旁。阿瑞蒂尔看着梅格林。梅格林知道自己必须说话了。  
“您知道了。”梅格林喃喃道。  
“那么，这就是真的了？”  
梅格林的嘴唇颤动了一下，想说点什么，但是开不了口。他自觉无法当着母亲的面撒谎，可他也不能亲口说出实情。在他犹豫的功夫，阿瑞蒂尔看着他脸上的神色，心中已然明白过来，眼中也变了神情。她一把拿起案板上的长刀。牲畜的血从刀尖上滴落，滴到地上。梅格林站着，感到一阵眩晕，仿佛刀上流的是他父亲的血。  
“那个杂种！我早该杀了他！”阿瑞蒂尔喊道。  
在一片死一样的寂静中，梅格林率先反应了过来。在仆从惊惧的眼神下他蹒跚着冲过去，单膝跪倒在地上，握住阿瑞蒂尔的小臂，握着衣袖下绷紧的肌肉、暴起的青筋，还有突突跳着的脉搏。他为这突然而至的爆发感到心惊。  
“求求您，公主，不值得为他犯下杀死另一位昆第的事！”  
“他？”阿瑞蒂尔的脸上露出了一种梅格林从未见过的嫌恶而震惊，“他自然不值。我是为了你。”  
“那就求您为了我……为了我……给我留下一个父亲吧。”  
“他也配成为父亲！”  
梅格林张开嘴，什么声音都发不出来，只能死死地抓着母亲，不敢用力，也不敢不用力——他发觉自己竟畏惧起了盛怒的母亲来，同时更怕一不留神母亲就将他的生活拆得粉碎，最终有气无力地说道：“没了他，我们还能到哪里去呢？”  
“我从哪里来，自然回哪里去。”阿瑞蒂尔看着他，眼里燃烧着熊熊的白色火焰，“就算去流浪也好，哪怕流浪到安格班，大不了就和黑暗大敌拼个死吧！总胜过和强奸自己亲儿子的渣滓住在一起！何况还是他生下了你！”  
“他……他自然不值得原谅。”梅格林听到阿瑞蒂尔的言辞脸色惨白，仍旧挣扎着使出最后的力气说道，“但是我又能到哪里去呢？”说着，他的视野模糊了。滚烫的眼泪流下来。  
阿瑞蒂尔看着他，握刀的力气逐渐松了。沉默了一刻后，她的声音和方才的比平和了很多：“罗米恩，我们走吧，我带你去贡多林。或者去找我的堂亲也好……那里或许更近一些。他们也能庇护你。”  
这样的话以这样的语调说出，令梅格林敏感的心察觉到了一种长久以来始终徘徊在他和母亲之间的悲伤。他为之感到心痛，紧接着又为自身的无能感到羞耻——况且，他竟又在用眼泪祈求他母亲的怜悯吗？  
更令他不安的是，他多疑的心并不能彻底相信他母亲对诺多王子的期许。伊欧说的那些话再度浮上他的脑海——费诺里安的疯狂与残酷令他畏惧，贡多林的封闭与傲慢也令他不安。为了一个誓言而杀害无辜亲族的费诺里安当真竟会放过身上流着伊欧的血的他吗——梅格林怀疑母亲对费诺里安的期许只是她身为诺多公主的一厢情愿，是她被公主身份下的所见蒙蔽了。可这话他又怎么可能说给盛怒之下的白公主听呢？他甚至料想费诺里安一定会伤害他，因为比起远在天鹅港的远亲，他才是那个身上有着确凿污点的罪人——是他的出生害得白公主留在了森林，也是他在长大后没有保护好她，没有尽到诺多王子应有的责任……他甚至允许他的父亲索要他，是丧失了荣誉和道德的昆第败类，令他们高贵的家族为之蒙羞；否则，他就是个没有骨气自杀的懦夫，是一个抹黑了诺多长久以来的骄傲的“肮脏的下流东西”。如果去贡多林必然要经过费诺里安的领地，他宁可不冒这个险。  
“别哭了，抬起头来，罗米恩！难道你当真宁愿呆在他的身边吗？”  
梅格林抬起头，问道：“您的腿不疼吗？”  
“疼。但是要走也总是能走的。”阿瑞蒂尔说，“我们夜里走，那附近有不少山地、树林和洞穴，总可以找到避光的地方。你想走吗？想走我们总能找到路。”  
梅格林没有说话。阿瑞蒂尔也没有就此再说什么。  
不知怎的，她想起双圣树的枯萎来。  
她想，也许就是自从那天起，平稳的生活结束了，她第一次真正知道了什么是悲伤、遗憾、愤怒，还有恨，还有与之对应的一切美好到他们习以为常了的事情——原先的生活不是没有波澜，可是和自那之后的岁月相比，曾经她所以为的“知晓”是多么幼稚的自大啊。自从出了维林诺，目送着燃起火光的白船，踏上漫长的冰峡，她所见到的生活就已经全然成为另一幅她本不曾料想的模样。她以为让她感觉到无能为力的愤恨与悲伤的事情是修复两个家族的裂隙，是扭转维拉的意愿，是起死复生，是阻止亲族相残……最后竟成了她保护不了她的亲生儿子，甚至无法劝导他离开那个禽兽随她一起返回贡多林。维林诺的日子竟成为了一个神话，一个诺多幼年的梦——一个她曾经经历过的梦。诚然，梦的光辉并没有被磨灭，也不可能被磨灭，她自认为她正是从中积蓄了足够强大的力量应对一切命运的突变和磨难，但梅格林呢？她不曾知道梅格林竟然比她所想象得还要更加脆弱。她的羽翼不能庇护他——不能从她曾今的情人手里庇护这个她亲生的儿子了。

日子一天天地过去了，梅格林待在森林的时间远比待在铸造房里的更长。也许真的如同阿瑞蒂尔说的一样，库勒草是毒药，毒害了梅格林的心智，削减了他面对危险的谨慎，令其变得大胆而疯狂。又或许这真是其父伊欧的毒咒，令危险丛生的森林将他困住，让他年轻的躯体在森林深处的黑暗里逐渐磨灭了生机。梅格林在森林里频频发生意外，一次又一次地不顾危险伤害自己。他被草叶割伤手指的频率增加了，甚至屡次为毒蛇和猛兽所伤——他总是忘记遮掩脚印。即便在铸造房，梅格林仍旧事故不断，仿佛真的在故意制造机会伤害他自己。梅格林仍旧跟随父亲外出采矿，又同他一道乘马将收获带回铸造房。他甚至重新开始主动地接近伊欧——他是“自愿的”，为了证明这点，他让伊欧一次次地取用他，性事来得粗暴而快捷。他忍受着粗暴的肉体碰撞，并渐渐从中得到某种苦味的慰藉。可笑的是他还在服用父亲教给他制作方法的抑制药剂。这一切他都暗自承担了下来，全然欺瞒着他的母亲，在家中装作无事发生的模样。他在心里告诉自己这不是说谎，就像每一次瞒过父亲一样——替他和母亲两个人。只不过这次是反过来而已。如果从一开始不认为这是说谎，那一切都会来得容易一些，他想。  
春去冬来，又是一个十年。在树林里游荡的时候，梅格林又一次从疾驰的马上摔下，这一次摔得太重了些，他径直晕了过去。恍惚之中，他感觉到了马儿在舔他的脸，他爬起身，发现他的马也受了伤，拖着变了形的腿蜷在地上，腿上带着血味的污渍。他这才第一次真的为他的不小心感到后悔起来。他的马见他醒了，露出了高兴的模样。而他颤抖着抱住马的脖颈，什么也说不出来，当即去为他寻找治疗用的草药。所幸后来他找到了，也及时赶了回来，把草叶揉碎后挤出草汁为马儿敷上。他感觉自己的心狂跳着，手打着颤。林风吹来，草汁刺激性的气味弥漫在空气中。他急迫地观察着伤口的反应。  
终于，马儿勉强恢复了行走的能力。梅格林小心地牵着马，找到一处河岸，跪在地上清洗满是泥土的手和脸。然后他脱了衣服下到岸边，清洗周身磕破的伤口。突然之间，他停了下来，十年以来第一次看着自己在水面上的赤裸的倒影。河水泛着光。  
他心想，河水里的还是一样的面容、一样的身体，只是他如今堕落得多深啊。  
不能这么下去了，梅格林和自己说，这不叫日子——但是若不是这样，又能是怎样呢？想到未来仍旧是这样的生活，梅格林只感到恶心，甚至感觉绝望。他终于明白了在过去的日子里萦绕在他心头的感觉正是这样的一种绝望，而他正是在这样的绝望感中不断地重复着那些荒唐而危险的事。  
梅格林深深地将脸浸没在冰凉刺骨的河水里。

在他八十岁的那年夏天，矮人再度举办传统的宴会。伊欧走了，独身前往诺格罗德城，没有带梅格林，因为梅格林拒绝了与他同去。梅格林留在南埃尔莫斯陪伴母亲。午后，他们乘马来到森林的边缘地带。在那里，树林逐渐稀疏了，更多的日光透过枝叶照到林间的小路上。夏日的阳光比平时都更加强烈。梅格林早早地放下了兜帽上的面纱，遮住了逐渐剧烈的光照。中途他们路过了一处瀑布，阿瑞蒂尔的头发和衣裙溅湿了些许。阳光下，林风还未带去的晶莹水珠闪耀着，她便在梅格林那只有黑白二色的视野里变得更加明亮。  
梅格林让马停留在树冠形成的阴影里，看着日光下策马扬鞭的母亲。只见夏风吹起她的衣裙，形成一道流动的光。他伸出手，放在前方被树叶筛下的一小束亮色里，望着皮肤上的光斑。是暖和的温度，梅格林想。他又想起他的母亲离开贡多林的时候也是这样盛夏的时节，接着他的心里升起到了一阵他许久都没有体会过的深深的悲伤。  
梅格林策马来到阿瑞蒂尔的身边。阿瑞蒂尔见他有意和她一道并行，便将速度放慢了些，露出了一些柔和的笑意。梅格林更加坚定了他的决心，将面纱掀起，说道：“我们走吧，公主。”  
“趁现在有时间，我们一道回贡多林。”他这样说，“在这里住下去真是一点希望也没有了。就请您当我的向导，让我做您的护卫吧。”怎样都好过现在的境遇了，他想。他的眼睛几乎要在阳光下流出泪来。  
在阿瑞蒂尔开口前，他又说：“我知道，这一天来得太晚了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章熬夜写的，写得有点想哭……果然如果莫得感情，我就写不了故事。


	6. 出走

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 阿瑞蒂尔和梅格林在路上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一次见识除了母亲以外的Alpha的鼹鼠格外狼狈。一点5鼹预警。

日光下的路途比想象的更长。  
阿瑞蒂尔和梅格林一路疾驰，朝着克隆河的方向赶路。出了南埃尔莫斯谷地，树木枝叶间的空隙逐渐稀疏。越来越多的日光洒在梅格林的身上，梅格林几乎是有生以来首次这样真切地体会到日光带来的温度，眼前的道路也是前所未有的明亮。这温度和光令他感到惊异，惊异中又似有对于未知的彷徨。在彷徨中他的心脏狂跳。在他面前逐渐显露的正是一块被他亲手打磨得锋利的透明宝石，那刺眼的危险正从每一个切面折射而出，明晃晃地射在前方的路上。  
阿瑞蒂尔骑得很快，说要尽量在七天以内赶到费诺里安的领地，然后在那里整歇、换马，再带上水和干粮前往贡多林。他们没有返回家中携带干粮。考虑到家里新备的干粮都被伊欧带走了，仆从之中也没有谁掌握兰巴斯军粮的制作工艺，他们所能带的不过也只是普通的干粮而已，为此额外往返一趟并不划算，于是他们在说定离开的计划以后当即就出发了，身上除了用来以防不测的一把弓和几只箭，还有一只轻便的皮质水袋以外什么都没有。这对于赶上七天路程而言有些难度，但如果搁在阿瑞蒂尔更为健壮、年轻的时候也算不上真正的难，她毕竟有过急行军的经验，更是曾经和父兄一起带领族人越过处境艰险的冰峡。尽管伊露维塔的首生子女永远不会被衰老的命运所苦，身为接受过蒙福之地荫泽的埃尔达甚至比其他昆第更为强大，可是阿瑞蒂尔感觉到自己的能量在远离维林诺以后始终在被中洲的日月磨损消耗。悲伤、遗憾和憎恨如阴影般蒙上她的灵魂，她知道有些东西已经不如当年了。  
对于七天的预期时间，梅格林没有多说什么，默许了母亲的提议。在心里，他认为七天的时间还是不行的，可他没有说，因为顾及到母亲的伤腿。他认为母亲给他的数字到底还是建立在对他们的处境太过乐观的基础上——保险起见，应当五天。只要在五天以内他们到达费诺里安的境地，哪怕伊欧刚到诺格罗德就开始折返，他也不能把他们如何。他自知父亲对他的疑心加重了，哪怕父子两个谁也没有明说什么。伊欧甚至已经好一段日子没有提起儿子曾对他表示过的渴望独自走出森林看看的念头，哪怕在他发脾气的时候也不再以类似的话语试探或者贬损梅格林“天真的背叛的妄想”，梅格林更是自从最初的碰壁后便对类似的想法绝口不提，可他们日益尴尬的关系和彼此防备的心也早已不需任何言语上的表示。这是梅格林成年后第一次没有陪同父亲前往诺格罗德城，他有种不详的预感，唯恐父亲将因疑心他要将背叛的心愿付诸实际而提前早归。他知道父亲绝对无法接受自己弃他离去，更何况还是带上母亲一起。  
对于父亲将会如何反应的事，梅格林心里并没有清晰的想法。对于未知的恐惧再一次慑住了他，让他无法自主地对未来进行思考，更不可能就预估的结果进行行动。离开南埃尔莫斯是他唯一可以抓住的念头，也是他唯一可以看清的路，可出逃以后呢？或是出逃失败呢？——他不知道，也不敢想。他对这一路将会遇到什么几乎一无所知，因为这是他第一次朝克隆河的方向探索，也是第一次不在父亲伊欧的监护下离开南埃尔莫斯的森林。对于未知的路，梅格林想，他的母亲阿瑞蒂尔曾经走过，那么她会成为他这一路的向导，只要他们脚程够快，他的父亲就追不上他们——虽然他们只带了几支箭，也只有一把弓，但是，论骑射，父亲比不过母亲，他们还有取胜的希望。他想，他的母亲是那座隐匿之城的公主，拥有与之相匹配的权利和声望，对于他的未来她一定多少可以发挥得上作用——哪怕父亲对于诺多一族的恶言都是实情，至少她会成为他未来的依靠和保障。不，即使那座“封闭又傲慢”的城市存在着他母亲无法看清的真相，他也不在乎。看着不远处阿瑞蒂尔疾弛的身影，他鼓起了更多勇气。大不了就在贡多林隐瞒一辈子我是Omega的事实吧，他对自己大声说道，或者真的成为卑贱的奴仆又如何呢，难道那当真是一桩可怕的事？莫非这样在空无一人的森林里日复一日地掩盖Omega的本性、佯装成Alpha的模样不可悲吗？屈服于父亲的怒火，并一而再再而三地主动脱下衣服、呈上身体、和他做那可耻的事情，不正是父亲他卑贱的奴仆吗？如果自己不走，那母亲呢？——这才是最为至关重要的事！他知道自己如果不走，母亲是一定不会走的，这样没有希望的生活他想不出来又有什么理由好留得母亲一起陪他了——既然母亲把贡多林说得那样好，那至少贡多林对于母亲而言是真的那样好，比这阳光照不进的地方好得太多太多，所以哪怕为了母亲也必须要走上这条路，离开父亲，也离开出生以来从未真正离开过的森林。  
直到日光黯淡了，母子两个仍在赶路。梅格林曾经设想过离开他出生长大的地方将会是何种光景，他本以为他会和故事里离开故土的昆第一样悲伤，但他没有，他和母亲急着辨认方向，寻找路途，并且急于把南埃尔莫斯的森林抛在身后。梅格林和阿瑞蒂尔一路策马飞奔，在稀疏的树林间穿行而过，扬起一阵剧烈的风。他们已经离过去的森林谷底很远了。月亮升起，星辰璀璨，梅格林和阿瑞蒂尔在错落的树冠间清晰地看到了一张镶着银钻的夜幕。阿瑞蒂尔喜不自胜，对着漫天的星辰几乎流下泪来。她太久没有意识到在没有树冠遮挡的地方自然的星夜原来有多美了。这惊心动魄的美丽几乎唤醒了她心中残存的维林诺的光辉，她重拾起少年时代的信心、热忱和曾经对于维拉神佑的天真的渴望，八十年前走过的路途清晰地在她脑海里浮现，她仿佛又成了当年无所烦扰也无所忧惧、一心离开贡多林城的勇敢的公主。她高喊着赋予梅格林的乳名，对他说道：“不要再担忧了，罗米恩！瓦尔妲祝福我们，她的星辰照耀我们的前路！”，并许诺他天亮以前一定可以达到克隆河。在皎洁的清辉之下，昆第魔法仿佛发挥了比往常更强的效力，一路上没有夜行的猛兽敢于上前侵扰。翌日天亮以前，他们终于到达了克隆河。在那里他们将稍作整顿，趁还没走出森林地带抓紧时间饮好马，采些浆果，做好准备重新上路。跨过克隆河以后有很长的一段路途将是一望无际的草原，他们要确保具有足够的体力支撑他们挨过那一段时间。尽管阿瑞蒂尔没说，但是梅格林知道她指的实际上是他。他才是缺少行路经验的那一个。在跟着母亲一起下了马，腿脚沾到大地的瞬间，梅格林才发现他的腰背是多么僵硬、疲惫。他跪在河边饮了水，吃饱了浆果，然后灌满了水袋，又往腰间挂了几串熟透的的果实，将锐利的枝桠牢牢的勾在了腰带里，再将腰带绑紧。他们没办法带太多，因为太多的食物即便装下也很容易在骑马奔驰的途中落在地上，反而留下方便伊欧追踪的线索。这时梅格林方才发现，原来以为过于充裕的七天时间对于这段消耗密集的路途而言实在是太过紧凑，而对于短缺的食水和持续损耗的体力而言又显得有点太过漫长。  
跨过克隆河后不久，白日降临。眼看着太阳升高，梅格林不得不戴上了斗篷的兜帽，放下了面纱。不多时，阿瑞蒂尔带着梅格林放慢了速度，躲入附近山岩形成的阴影里休息。梅格林隔着面纱，看着山隙间裸露的一块灰色的天空。还好天光并不明朗，不会妨碍他入梦。他试着阖上眼皮，心绪却始终无法安宁，一会飘到幼时母亲讲的故事里，一会又徘徊到父亲那去。他想起第一次到达诺格罗德城见到矮人的时候……那是他第一次见到除了昆第以外的——也是第一次见到除了父母以及仆从以外的——会说话、有思想、会做工艺的生灵。他还没见过任何除了母亲以外的诺多，一想起他即将就这样风尘仆仆地见到费诺里安，他不禁又开始忐忑起来，不知道到了那边该说什么、该做什么，怕没有半点和昆第部族交际经验的他表现出任何不恰当的举止给母亲丢脸，又或者真的会因他连累了母亲的缘故被费诺里安驱逐出领地，或者，如父亲说的，会发生更为可怖的事……他希望这只是他父亲的偏见和妄想，毕竟在他父亲看来世界各处都潜伏着黑暗，而事实怕是不会那样糟的，他想，毕竟他们都是昆第，他们之间的区别不会比和矮人之间的更多了。他甚至开始靠曾经和矮人接触的经历预演着可能会遇到的情形。就这样，梅格林的精神在半睡半醒间徘徊了许久，终于睡去。  
然后又是连夜的赶路。天空并不总是如第一夜时的那样晴朗。乌云遮住了月亮和星光，有时浓些，有时淡些，不过阿瑞蒂尔已在第一夜时在脑海里重新建立起了精确的星图，凭着由此唤起的记忆在旷野里辨认出费诺里安营地的方位。她带着梅格林一路飞驰。他们的水很快就喝完了，采撷的果实也已经吃光。荒芜的丘陵上鲜有能够提供养分的植被和水源。也许是受了魔苟斯的影响，这个夏季比以往都更加干燥，八十年前阿瑞蒂尔曾经沿途见过的河流也已经断流，只剩下干枯的河床。通过云彩的形状，她知道雨水一时仍旧不会光顾这片土地。沿途他们打了几只兔子和野鸭充饥，但是他们急于赶路，不能把太多时间用来觅食。到了第五天的时候，他们几乎精疲力竭。长时间的骑行下，阿瑞蒂尔的伤腿痛得越来越厉害，她知道就她现在的情况而言唯有尽快到达库茹芬威和凯勒巩的领地才是最好的办法，因为只要他们还在赶往营地的路上，她的腿就不可能得到适当的医治，只有尽快抵达营地才有尽快治疗的机会，否则等情况严重了，他们前行的速度会被严重拖慢，到时候恐怕意外变故将会更多。她没有把她所有的考虑都对梅格林说出口，只说他们要尽快到达目的地以便尽早休息，但是她神情举止上的变化都被她敏感的儿子看在了眼里——梅格林熟知她忧思时的表情。为了不给母亲增添额外的烦恼，梅格林把对于未来的所有不安和疑惧全部压在心底，而这对于他的心病完全没有帮助，甚至随着他身体状况的恶化，他那些被黑暗笼罩的心绪有增无减。在赶路的时候，他姑且能凭借自身的意志将其从意识表层中驱逐，但是当他的躯体陷入睡梦的休憩中时，这些被压抑在意识之海深处的黑色的幻影都会找上他。梅格林不敢睡沉。他疑心毫无甲胄的他们在睡梦里会成为不知从哪里现身的攻击者的目标，更担心等不见他们母子的仆从会在林中搜寻他们的踪迹，在搜寻无果后的将他们的失踪报告给伊欧……或者比这更糟，伊欧如果真的意识到了他渴望离家的打算，将会早早离开矮人的宴饮，来寻他们的麻烦……他发誓不去拖母亲的后腿，发誓相信母亲，可是巨大的不安笼罩着他，把他消耗到身心俱疲。  
又过了两日。在阿瑞蒂尔和梅格林离家以后的第八日破晓时分，他们终于来到了费诺里安的领地。他们远远就看到了驻扎在边境的卫兵，而他们有理由相信卫兵也早已听到了他们的动静。阿瑞蒂尔猜测，也许借助了特殊手段的侦查——毕竟此地的领主库茹芬威·阿塔琳凯和他的父亲库茹芬威·费雅纳罗一样精于各种新式发明，打头的卫兵已经认出了她，所以她看到的并非是陆续集结的卫兵方阵，而是由四名身着轻甲的诺多骑兵组成的机动骑阵——两位高等军衔和两位低等军衔的执勤卫兵分别并排骑行，策马迎向他们。这是个好兆头。她的心狂跳着，放缓了速度，引着马朝他们的方向进行汇合——这距离她上次见到诺多勇士已经过了八十年，她的心里充满了巨大的欢喜、慰藉和悲伤。梅格林的心也在狂跳。他感觉缺乏休息的身体每一处都在疼，疼得发胀。他环着马儿脖颈的手在警惕和兴奋中微微发抖。  
前来迎接的四名卫兵整齐地停在了阿瑞蒂尔和梅格林的正前方，接着一同下马，单膝跪地，对母子两个行下诺多族谒见皇室的古老礼节，并且恭敬地问候了阿瑞蒂尔，称其为“白公主”，其整齐的举止令阿瑞蒂尔感到怀念而令梅格林为之惊奇。阿瑞蒂尔对卫兵回以颔首，并拉过梅格林来，介绍说这是她南埃尔莫斯的儿子。梅格林学着母亲的模样也对其回以颔首。突然之间，梅格林猛地打起颤来。窒息的感觉从胸腔深处传来，他一时间无法呼吸，所有的血液似乎都集中到了下体，他的脸变得苍白，情不自禁地弯下身去。阿瑞蒂尔立即将他搂在怀里。  
片刻后，短暂的窒息感过去了。  
梅格林靠在母亲肩上，大口地喘着气。在熟悉的臂膀间，他猛然意识到原是他母亲的信息素屏障骤然张开，将他笼罩在了里面，他才得以从这突如其来的冲击感里抽身。他这才反应过来，原来这极具冲击力的力量源头竟然是陌生的Alpha信息素——来自除了他母亲以外的其他Alpha。  
“水。”阿瑞蒂尔命令道。  
为首的士兵将他的水壶从腰间取下，拧开盖子，呈到阿瑞蒂尔手中。  
阿瑞蒂尔将水壶凑近儿子苍白的唇边，后者颤抖着饮下一些，很快又呛了出来。  
不要急——阿瑞蒂尔轻轻地搂着儿子的肩膀，在信息素形成的精神屏障里将她的意思传递过去。  
骤然间，梅格林想起母亲的伤腿，连忙和母亲拉开一点距离，后悔仓促间将全部的重力压在了母亲身上。阿瑞蒂尔对他笑了一下，叫他不要担心。  
很快，他们又出发了。天空逐渐放亮，诺多卫兵的盔甲也开始泛出更加亮眼的光泽。原来这就是诺多的盔甲，梅格林暗自惊叹道，克制住自己好奇的目光。他拒绝了和为首的侍卫同乘一匹的提议，坚持和母亲一样在护送下独自骑马进入营地。沿途中他听到母亲和侍卫说了些什么，但他已经没有额外的精力用来分辨他们的言语。他想，他应该打起精神，以更体面的面貌尽到他身为诺多王子的礼节，可是光是应对从未接触过的信息素、面对从未见过的陌生诺多就已经耗尽了他全部的力气。他几乎已经没有心思为接下来的一切畏惧了。他只想休息。  
在护送下，阿瑞蒂尔和梅格林进到了费诺里安领地，沿途遇见的卫兵、将领、士兵，以及侍从纷纷整齐地对他们行礼。不像方才卫兵做的那样，他们仅仅将右手手掌放在心脏的位置，然后亲吻手指，表达了庄重而古老的致意。其中有些特地驻足，对白公主表达了问候，白公主也简略又不敷衍地对他们的表示挨个予以回应。梅格林跟在母亲身边并排骑行，位置比她的身体略微靠后，留心观察着她对这些人的言行举止，并一一记在心里。这里竟有这样多的昆第面孔，梅格林想，都是他从未见过的诺多。尽管阿瑞蒂尔几十年来一直同他强调他们之间的亲族关系，可是到了这里他才知道，事情真的和母亲说的不大一样。兵营仍旧是她口中的兵营，塔楼仍旧是她口中的塔楼，不过和热情直率的矮人不同，这些诺多官兵几乎一点表情也没有，哪怕在四名一路护送的卫兵中也没有哪个做出在他看来能称上热情欢迎的表示，而这正是被他母亲所忽略了的。他们穿着精致的甲胄，梳着整齐又利落的统一发辫，成排地在他眼前行礼——这固然是盛大的欢迎场面，可是其中透露出的某种距离令第一次进到诺多群落中的梅格林感到局促而彷徨。他有一点想念他过去的家仆，还有诺格罗德的矮人。在他回家的时候，他的仆从只会微微欠身或是颔首对他表示问候，并替他把马牵到马厩里，为他打来洗手、洁面用的清水。在他造访诺格罗德城的时候，一进大门他就可以闻到面包和美酒的香味，听到极富感情的歌曲大声的对他们表达祝福。  
对于这些想法，梅格林什么都没有表示出来，因为阿瑞蒂尔显然已经对这一切习以为常，那么身为她的儿子，他自认为也应该对这一些做出相同的反应才是。信息素更浓郁了，浓到他头晕目眩。太阳逐渐升起来了，他克制住想把遮光的面纱放下的手。士兵成群地走过街道，开始了一天的训练，远处也传来更多的人声。四面八方的头盔、铠甲、武器还有盾牌闪着刺目的光泽，梅格林的眼睛酸痛到几乎流泪。在剧烈的日光下，他只是微微低下了头。  
猛然间，梅格林微微睁大了眼睛，在微寒的晨风中再度颤抖起来。风中带着某种原始的力量，其热度几乎灼伤他的灵魂。他抬起头，看到不远处有一队人马小跑着冲他们赶来。为首的那个左胸佩戴着一枚八芒星徽章，额间戴了一顶由深色金属铸成、镶嵌着浅色宝石的额冠，没有披挂盔甲，只穿一身轻便行装，却显得比梅格林一路上见过的任何一位昆第都要讲究。实际上，他穿的正是一身红黑相间的骑马装，其鲜艳的颜色足以将他的身份和旁人区分。梅格林虽不能看到这点，但他凭自身的经验也足以判断出这就是此地的领主之一、母亲最常提起的表兄弟——库茹芬威·阿塔琳凯。库茹芬威将脸侧的头发束起，露出脸骨利落到有几分尖锐的线条，身边也只带了四个侍卫。他没有下马，将马停在了距离阿瑞蒂尔两臂开外的距离，骑在马上对她行下诺多族的古老礼节，待她还礼后，又以同样的礼节对待梅格林。  
在库茹芬威望着梅格林的双眼，以嘴唇触碰拂过心脏的手指的瞬间，梅格林从那双灰色的眼里看到了某种隐秘又疯狂的火焰。他毫无血色的嘴唇颤抖了一下，随即掉下马去。在失去意识以前，他感觉两双臂弯相继接住了他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 以手摸心脏再碰嘴唇的礼节来自Arrogantemu的同人作品


End file.
